(NEW) AM I PREGNANT 7
by LadyShou
Summary: Aku adalah laki-laki biasa, laki-laki yang bisa jatuh cinta. Aku masih dalam status pelajar, dan sudah tinggal bersama dengan laki-laki. Aku menatap cermin yang ada di didepanku, aku merasakan ada yang berubah di dalam diriku.
1. AM I PREGNANT 1

**Title : Am I Pregnant**  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 1/?  
><strong>Author:<strong> **ladyshou** feat r-rabbit666  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Mpreg  
><strong>CharacterPairing: SagaxShou**, ToraxHiroto  
><strong>Language:<strong> Indonesian  
><strong>BGM:<strong> Vanilla - Gackt  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Saga is Shou mine, Shou is Saga mine.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Male x Male  
><strong>AN:** fic kolaborasi antara ladyshou dan r-rabbit, maaf ficnya jelek n banyak typo.

Enjoy~

Shou POV

Aku adalah laki-laki biasa, laki-laki yang bisa jatuh cinta. Aku masih dalam status pelajar, dan sudah tinggal bersama dengan laki-laki. Aku menatap cermin yang ada di didepanku, aku merasakan ada yang berubah di dalam diriku. Tak hanya didirku yang berubah, namun kehidupanku juga ikut berubah semenjak ia–Takashi Sakamoto datang didalam kehidupanku. Di sisi lain aku menyesali akan kedatangannya, namun di sisi lain pulalah aku bersyukur akan kedatangannya yang telah membawaku akan kebahagiaan dan dia telah menanamkan benih-benihnya didalam diriku hingga ia lahir di antara kehidupanku dan Saga.

"Hah~" Aku menghela nafasku, kuelus perutku yang semakin membesar ini. Kulihat dan kuperhatikan hingga dari sisi-sisi yang lain, kulihat baju kaosku terangkat keatas dan perutku menonjol keluar sehingga pusarku kelihatan.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tubuhku seperti ini, aku bahagia dia akan lahir dibumi ini. Aku pasti akan menyayangi Saga kecilku. Terpintas dibenakku "Sudah berapa bulan aku seperti ini?" Aku– lagi dan lagi aku tersenyum kembali mengingatnya, mungkin sebentar lagi Saga kecilku akan lahir.

POV –End-

Flashback..

Shou pemuda itu membuka lemari yang menyemburkan bau obat yang menyengat, tangannya meraba-raba kedalam lemari kecil itu untuk mencari obat yang bisa menyembuhkan sakit kepalanya. Diambilnya satu bungkus obat itu "Chlorophyl Gammat Emulsion en Omega Squa" Ucapnya batin membaca tulisan dibungkus dalam obat itu. Lalu berjalanlah ia kedapur untuk mengambil air minum, di masukkannya obat itu kedalam mulutnya hingga larut kedalam tubuhnya.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang merasakan fresh didalam tubuhnya, berjalanlah ia menuju ruangan yang kelihatan seorang lelaki tengah duduk disofa, mengangkat kakinya sebelah yang memancarkan aura kebosanan didalam dirinya sang lelaki.

"Sagacchhi?" Sapa Shou sehingga membuyarkan lamunan Saga. Shou berjalan dan duduk disamping Saga.

"Shou, malam ini maukah kau melakukannya?" Ajak Saga yang tengah tiduran di pangkuan kekasihnya, Shou. Shou tak merespon, ia masih saja memainkan helai-helai rambut Saga yang lembut itu.

"Shou? Ya?" pinta Saga.

"Ayolah Saga, aku sedang tidak mood kali ini," keluh Shou. Dari nada bicaranya, ia terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat.

"Atau kau mau kupaksa, hmm?" goda Saga. Ia tidak lagi di pangkuan Shou, tapi duduk di sebelah Shou. Tangannya memaksa wajah Shou agar menghadap ke arahnya. Shou menatap Saga tak mengerti.

"Ee! Saga― Stop that!" pekik Shou sambil mendorong dada Saga agar menjauh. Tapi tenaga Shou tak cukup kuat untuk menahan Saga. Kepala Saga terbenam di leher Shou. Shou mengerang kecil ketika Saga menggigiti lehernya. Disetiap inchi kulit Shou, Saga selalu menghujani kecupan-kecupan yang meninggalkan bekas dileher Shou. Saga menidurkan Shou diatas sofa, tangan-tangan nakalnya kini berani melepaskan piyama yang Shou kenakan. Terlihat kulit putih Shou dengan dua buah tonjolan berwarna merah muda di dada Shou sehingga membuat Saga tak tahan akan ingin melakukannya.

Lidah nakal Saga menjilati tonjolan yang ada di dada Shou dengan penuh nafsu. "Ah– Sagacchi st–top" Shou mengerang sembari ingin mendorong tubuh Saga namun ia tak dapat menyingkirkan Saga, melainkan ia hanya membuat Saga bertambah gairah.

Dengan wajah mesumnya Saga kembali melepaskan celana piyama Shou dan celana dalam Shou sehingga membuat Shou tak memakai apapaun dan hanya telanjang didepan Saga. Saga tersenyum sumringah ia menang dalam hal ini dan langsung ia menjalankan aksi yang ia inginkan.

Tok tok tok.. Tok tok..

Suara berisik dari ketukan pintu yang dilakukan oleh lelaki berkulit putih itu tak juga mendapat respon dari si pemilik apartemen. Lelaki bernama Saga itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. 'Kemana Shou?' batinnya.

Saga pun meraih phone-nya dan menekan beberapa digit angka. Menelepon Shou. Selang beberapa lama setelah nada sambung, Saga mendengar bunyi nada dering phone Shou. Berasal dari dalam apartemen.

"Shou? Kau di dalam?" tanya Saga sambil mengetuk pintu. Tak ada respon juga. Saga mulai khawatir, ia takut Shou kenapa-kenapa setelah perbuatannya semalam. Saga pun meraih kenop pintu, membukanya perlahan. Tidak dikunci. Saga segera masuk ke dalam.

"Shou! Shou! Kau dimana?" seru Saga panik. Matanya menjelajah seisi ruang tengah. Ia tak menemukan Shou. Hanya terdapat barang-barang yang berserakan. Saga pun segera berlari ke kamar Shou.

"Shou!" seru Saga. Percuma. Shou tidak di kamarnya. Kini pikiran Saga terpaku pada satu ruangan. Kamar mandi! Ya, Saga segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

BRAK!

Saga menggebrak pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup itu. Pandangan Saga langsung terpaku pada sosok Shou yang masih terbalut piyama-nya. Saga langsung memeluk Shou yang terduduk di sudut kamar mandi.

"Shou.. Kau kenapa?" tanya Saga khawatir, ia memeluk Shou erat sambil mngusap-usap kepala Shou.

"Sa― ga―?" ujar Shou terbata.

"Ya, Shou? Kau kenapa? Kau pucat sekali,"

"A.. Aku.."

"Sstt, jangan bicara dulu. Kau lemah sekali," kata Saga. Kemudian ia menggendong Shou ala bridal style. "Kau ternyata cukup berat ya?" lanjut Saga bercanda. Ia membawa Shou keluar dari kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba pandangan Saga tertuju pada sebuah alat putih kecil menyerupai sedotan yang tergeletak di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Saga menunduk untuk mengambil alat itu. Matanya membelalak.

"Shou.. Kau hamil?" tanya Saga tak percaya. Shou mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Saga yang tengah tak percaya itu membawa Shou ke kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar, Saga merebahkan tubuh Shou di ranjang. Menyelimutinya dengan selimut.

"Shou," ujar Saga. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan kiri Shou. "Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita padaku? Ini.. Karena aku kan?" tanya Saga.

"Maaf,"

"Tapi kau tak harus mati-matian menyembunyikannya, apalagi dari aku" ujar Saga. Shou berbalik menghadap Saga. Ia bangkit.

"APA MAKSUDMU, HAH! KAU SEOLAH MEMBUATKU SEPERTI YANG BERSALAH, SAGA! BAGAIMANA JADINYA KALAU AKU BEGINI!" teriak Shou frustasi. Tangannya menarik-narik kerah jaket Saga.

"Shou―"

"Aku gila Saga! Aku tak mau seperti ini. Ini adalah beban yang berat! Hamil itu sakit Saga! Aku tak mau, aku akan menderita jika tubuhku seperti ini!"

"Shou, maafkan aku― aku tak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini. A―aku hanya ingin bercinta denganmu namun aku tak tahu jika sampai akhirnya kau begini. Maafkan aku Shou" Tangan Saga menggenggam tangan Shou yang kini dingin. Lalu Saga memeluk Shou erat.

"Kau tak merasakannya Sagacchi! Aku sakit mengandung anak ini! Bagaimana jika orang tahu bahwa seorang laki-laki hamil? Aku harus bagaimana Sagacchi! Aku takut! A―aku takut aku akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah jika semua orang sekolah tahu kalau aku hamil! Aku harus bagaimana?" Isak tangis Shou di pelukan Saga membuat Saga sedih dan merasa bersalah.

To Be Continued


	2. AM I PREGNANT 2

**Title : Am I Pregnant**  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 2/?  
>Author: <strong>ladyshou<strong> feat r-rabbit666  
>Rating: T+<br>Genre: Romance, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Mpreg  
>CharacterPairing: SagaxShou, ToraxHiroto  
>Language: Indonesian<br>Disclaimer: Saga is Shou mine, Shou is Saga mine, i own this fic.  
>Warning: Male x Male<br>**A/N:** fic kolaborasi antara ladyshou dan r-rabbit, maaf ficnya jelek n banyak typo.

Enjoy~

"Kau tak merasakannya Sagacchi! Aku sakit mengandung anak ini! Bagaimana jika orang tahu bahwa seorang laki-laki hamil? Aku harus bagaimana Sagacchi! Aku takut! A―aku takut aku akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah jika semua orang sekolah tahu kalau aku hamil! Aku harus bagaimana?" Isak tangis Shou di pelukan Saga membuat Saga sedih dan merasa bersalah.

**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**  
>Chapter 2<br>**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**

Lelaki cantik itu menangis tepat dihadapan Saga, merintih kesakitan akibat sebuah janin yang ada didalam tubuhnya. Tampak wajahnya begitu sedih, ia takut akan orang mencemoohnya. Ia takut laki-laki yang selama ini ia cintai akan meninggalkannya karena ia sudah mengandung seorang bayi.  
>"Aku ingin menggugurkannya Saga, aku tak ingin seperti ini. Kau pasti meninggalkanku! Kau pasti menjauhiku!"<br>"Shou, bagaimana keadaanmu aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Sekarang kau mengandung anakku, aku akan bertanggung jawab apa yang telah aku perbuat. Sampai kau melahirkannya aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan menjagamu, aku mohon jangan gugurkan kandunganmu. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu selama hidupku, aku akan mencintaimu sampai akhir hidupku. Percayalah" Ucap Saga sembari memeluk dan mencium kening Shou dengan lembut.  
>"Saga" Shou menangis dipelukan Saga, ia menangis dengan sekencang-kencangnya.<br>"Shou, aku mencintaimu sungguh. Aku akan membantumu agar orang lain tak mengetahui kalau kau telah mengandung anakku" Ucap Saga dengan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Shou menatap kedua mata Saga, ia serius. Akhirnya Shou mengangguk, walaupun masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Tapi tak akan ia ceritakan pada Saga.

**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**

"Saga, kau benar-benar mencintaiku 'kan?" tanya Shou sambil membaca-baca sebuah buku bersampul kuning itu. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tidak berangkat sekolah selama satu hari. Yaah, masa-masa penyesuaian.  
>"Iya, aku berjanji aku akan mencintaimu, menyayangimu, dan menjagamu sampai akhir hidupku. Kau belum memberitahu ayah dan ibumu? Kau belum mencoba memberitahu mereka kan? Siapa tahu mereka senang dengan kabar kau mengandung anakku, walaupun mereka tak mengakui keberadaanmu, kau masih mempunyai ayah dan ibuku. Mereka pasti senang akan berita ini. Ngomong-ngomong aku suka dengan keadaan tubuhmu sekarang, sedikit seksi dan- ehm menggairahkan. Tapi, aku senang kau mengandung anakku, aku begitu senang. Terima kasih Shou telah mengandung anakku".<br>"Sagacchi~" Panggil Shou dengan suara yang sedikit manja sambil mencubit-cubit hidung mancung Saga.  
>"Aduh~ kebiasaan kau mencubiti hidungku tak pernah hilang ya! Nakal!" Saga menggelitik perut Shou, sehingga membuat Shou sedikit geli.<br>"Ahaha Sagacchi geli! Hati-hati nanti anak kita nanti kesakitan, kasihan kan" Shou memegang tangan Saga. Saga membungkukkan badannya dan mencium perut Shou.  
>"Ayah mencintaimu, jangan nakal didalam perut ibumu ya" Saga tersenyum dan mengelus-elus perut Shou. Shou hanya tersenyum kecut melihat Saga sesenang itu. Jujur, hatinya masih tidak siap menerima semua itu. Dirinya tidak ingin memiliki anak.<p>

**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**

Kicauan burung-burung gereja membangunkan sesosok lelaki cantik itu dari tidurnya. Lelaki itu menggeliat dari balik selimutnya. Shou melirik Saga yang masih tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Saga terlihat sangat lelah, Shou jadi merasa tidak enak.  
>Shou mengelus perutnya perlahan. Ia tak habis pikir. Di dalam perutnya, terdapat hasil cinta antara dirinya dan Saga. Shou menghela nafasnya, ia pun bangkit dan segera berganti pakaian. Lalu mengambil secarik kertas yang sudah ia siapkan semalam.<br>"Maaf Saga, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan," bisik Shou pada Saga yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Shou tersenyum, lalu mengecup sekilas dahi Saga. Shou pun meninggalkan Saga yang masih terlelap itu.

**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**

"Umh, Tora. Ngomong-ngomong, Saga dan Shou kok tak kelihatan ya? Sudah 2 hari," ujar lelaki kecil bergigi kelinci itu pada kekasihnya yang sibuk membaca kamus Kanji.  
>"Itu bukan urusan kita, sayang. Mungkin mereka sedang asyik melakukan itu," kata Tora santai.<br>"Melakukan apa?" tanya Hiroto tak mengerti. Tora terdiam, bagaimana caranya ia menjelaskan hal begitu pada Hiroto? Bisa panjang.  
>"Yaah.. Kau tahu, hal yang dilakukan orangtuamu yang membuatmu di dunia ini," jelas Tora.<br>"Aku tidak mengerti, katakan lebih jelas,"  
>"Haih, jadi― itu perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh sepasang pengantin baru. Mengertikah kau wahai Hiroto?"<br>"Hah? Apa itu? Tora-shi kau selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya! Bisakah kau menjelaskannya dengan detail? Agar aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud dan apa yang Saga-kun dan Shou-chan lakukan!" Kesal hiroto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, dan mencubit lengan Tora.  
>"Aw! Sakit Hiroto! Kau itu masih anak-anak jadi kau tak boleh tahu apa yang aku maksud dan apa yang Saga dan Shou lakukan. Kau itu masih bocah ingusan! Mengerti?" Ucap Tora tegas.<br>"Dasar Macan gila! Aku kan ingin tahu apa yang Saga-kun dan Shou-chan lakukan bersama! Kenapa kau pelit sekali! Tidak mau berbagi pengetahuan denganku! Menyebalkan! Aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi!" Hiroto sedikit merajuk dan memalingkan wajahnya dari arah Tora. Sikap itu membuat Tora pasrah dan menyerah.  
>"Baiklah! Kau tahu pasanga pengantin baru?"<br>"Ya? Lalu?"  
>"Setelah acara pernikahan, tepat pada malam hari mereka berhubungan sex―" Belum sempat Tora menjelaskannya dengan detail, penjelasannya kini terpotong oleh suara pintu.<p>

BRAK!

"Tora! Hiroto! Kalian lihat Shou tidak!" seru Saga tiba-tiba. Membuat kedua temannya itu memandang penuh tanya. "Kalian lihat Shou?" tanya Saga mengulangi kata-katanya tadi.  
>"Tidak," jawab Hiroto. Ia melirik Tora.<br>"Aku juga tidak," jawab Tora.  
>"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Hiroto. Saga terenyak. Gawat! Saga bingung sendiri bagaimana menjawabnya, ia tidak mungkin menceritakan kalau Shou hamil.<br>"Yaah, begitulah," jawab Saga apa adanya. "Kalian benar tidak lihat Shou?" tanya Saga lagi. Tora dan Hiroto menggeleng. Melihat itu, Saga menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Saga mengingat-ingat dengan detil apa yang Shou lakukan kemarin. Menonton televisi, tidur, makan, mandi, membaca majalah. Tidak ada yang aneh saat itu. Saga berusaha mengingat lagi.  
>"Ah! Pasti itu!" seru Saga. Ia ingat, kemarin Shou memintanya mencarikan buku daftar nomor telepon. "Terimakasih, teman-teman. Aku pergi dulu!" pamit Saga pada Tora dan Hiroto. Lalu langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas. Meninggalkan Tora dan Hiroto yang terbengong-bengong.<br>"Pasangan penuh masalah" Ucap Tora.  
>"Kau iri ya Tora-shi?" Goda Hiroto.<br>"Tidak!"  
>"Mengakulah~"<br>"Tidak!"  
>"Mengakulah!" Ucap Hiroto dengan nada keras.<br>"sudah aku bilang, aku tidak cemburu dengan hubungan mereka! Jika kau bersama orang lain barulah aku cemburu!" Tegas Tora yang berhasl membuat Hiroto memerah.  
>"Tora-shi"<br>"Dasar! Kau selalu membuatku seperti ini" Tora memeluk Hiroto dengan erat, dan Hiroto menenggelamkan kepalanya di pelukan Toa dengan wajah yang kini tengah merah padam.

**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**

"Haah~ aku tidak yakin dengan ini," kata Shou sambil melirik sebuah rumah. Tiba-tiba hp-nya berdering lagi. Shou meraih hp dikantung celananya.

_**999 Missed Calls .. 299 New messages.**_

"Astaga! Banyaknya! Semua dari Saga," batin Shou terkejut. Ia tidak membaca semua pesan itu, semuanya sama. Shou pun mantap melangkahkan kakiknya menuju rumah bersalin itu. Ia berniat menggugurkan kandungannya tanpa sepengetahuan Saga.  
>BRUK!<br>"SHOU! Kau kemana saja? Aku khawatir sekali," tiba-tiba Saga yang entah darimana muncul dan langsung memeluk erat Shou. Shou dapat merasakan dada Saga yang naik turun, seperti habis berlari jauh.  
>"Aku khawatir sekali," Saga merengkuh bahu Shou. Shou menatap Saga seolah tak percaya Saga bisa didepannya. Wajah Saga menjadi kemerahan karena terlalu lama terkena sinar matahari, nafasnya tak teratur. Kemeja yang Saga gunakan sudah basah oleh keringat, wajahnya pun basah oleh keringat.<br>"Shou, kau diam-diam ingin menggugurkan kandunganmu 'kan?" Saga menatap horror ke arah Shou.  
>"T-tidak Saga! A-aku hanya ingin memeriksa sudah berapa lama janin yang ada di perutku, aku tidak menggugurkannya" Ucap Shou dengan penuh wajah gelisah dan sedikit keringat dingin.<br>"Ehm, kalau begitu ayo kita masuk" Saga menarik tangan Shou, namun Shou hanya diam dan tetap berdiri pada tempatnya.  
>"Kenapa? Ayo masuk, aku ingin melihat anak kita Shou" Saga berjalan ke arah Shou sambil memegangi pipi Shou dan menatap dengan wajah mengajak.<br>"Baiklah" Ucap Shou.  
>"Ayo! Aku tak sabar melihat anak kita. Apakah ia baik-baik saja" Ucap Saga semangat.<p>

**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**

Kedua laki-laki itu memasuki rumah yang sedikit aneh itu. Terbenak di dalam diri Saga, sedikit mencurigakan dengan keadaan rumah ini. Kebanyakan wanita muda tengah duduk termangu dengan wajah gelisah bersama dengan pasangannya, sebagian besar wanita-wanita itu sendirian duduk di tempat persalinan ini.  
>"Shou, aku sedikit aneh dengan tempat ini. Err sedikit mencurigakan tak nampak seperti tempat persalinan pada umumnya" Ucap Saga, Shou hanya diam dengan wajah pucat, Shou takut Saga akan tahu bahwa ia ingin menggugurkan kandungannya.<br>"Ehm, nyonya dan tuan silahkan mendaftar terlebih dahulu" Ucap wanita yang duduk di dekat pintu dengan meja bertumpuk kertas-kertas.  
>"Baiklah" Ucap Saga.<br>"Dengan atas nama siapa ya tuan?" Tanya wanita itu sebut saja resepsionis.  
>"Shou- nyonya Shou Sakamoto"<br>"Baiklah, ini kartunya. Silahkan tunggu ya tuan" Ucap resepsionis itu dengan tersenyum.  
>Saga dan Shou berjalan hingga ketempat wanita-wanita yang sedang duduk berjajar dengan sebuah kursi yang sudah disediakan. Shou hanya diam, terlihat dari wajah Shou yang pucat itu membuat Saga bertanya-tanya dan sangat aneh kelihatannya.<br>"Shou? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat" Ucap Saga. Shou hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Saga. Melihat respon Shou, Saga hanya diam dan hanya memegangi tangan Shou yang dingin.

-

Waktu terus berjalan, satu demi satu tamu-tamu yang datang ke tempat persalinan itu pergi. Sedari tadi Shou hanya diam dan diam sembari mengutak-atik handphonenya yag tak jelas apa yang lakukan dengan handphonenya. Shou sedikit melamun, pikirannya kosong.  
>"Shou" Tak ada respon dari Shou.<br>"Shou" Saga menggoyang-goyangkan badan Shou dan akhirnya lamunan Shou berhasil diganggu oleh Saga.  
>"Ada apa?" Tanya Shou.<br>"Dokter sudah memanggil, ini giliran kita untuk konsultasi" Saga menarik tangan Shou, dan Shou pun berdiri sembari menuju ruangan dokter kandungan.  
>Saga dan Shou memasuki ruangan seorang dokter wanita yang paruh baya itu dan duduk dihadapannya. Wanita itu sedikit heran, dan sangat jarang sekali bahkan tak pernah ada dua lelaki yang masuk keruangannya.<br>"Dokter, saya ingin memeriksa kandungan istri saya ini"  
>"Siapa yang hamil?" Tanya sang Dokter.<br>"Istriku" Jawab Saga sambil menunjuk kearah Shou.  
>"Ehm, sangat jarang sekali laki-laki bisa hamil. Tapi, saya percaya mungkin ini mukjizat Tuhan".<br>"Dokter, saya ingin memeriksa kandungan istri saya. Apakah bayi kami sehat?".  
>"Maaf, tuan Sakamoto. Disini bukan tempat konsultasi kandungan, tapi disini tempat menggugurkan kandungan" Jelas sang dokter.<br>"Apa? Bukannya ini tempat persalinan?" Saga terkejut dan sambil melihat kearah Shou, Shou hanya diam dengan muka pucat.  
>"Maaf tuan anda salah tempat. Jika istri anda ingin menggugurkan kandungannya akan saya laksanakan" Ucap sang dokter yang telak membuat Saga terkejut dan berhasil membuat Saga emosi.<br>"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkan Shou menggugurkan kandungannya!" Ucap Saga dengan nada suara yang memuuncak akibat emosinya. "Terima kasih dokter, tapi sayang Shou tidak akan menggugurkan kandungannya" Ucap Saga sembari menarik paksa tangan Shou untuk keluar dari rumah persalianan itu.

-TBC-


	3. AM I PREGNANT 3

**Title : Am I Pregnant**  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 3/?  
><strong>Author: <strong> **ladyshou/lj feat. r-rabbit666**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Mpreg  
><strong>CharacterPairing: SagaxShou**, ToraxHiroto  
><strong>Language:<strong> Indonesian  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Saga is Shou mine, Shou is Saga mine.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Male x Male, **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**  
><strong>AN:** fic kolaborasi antara ladyshou dan r-rabbit666, maaf ficnya jelek n banyak typo.

Enjoy~

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkan Shou menggugurkan kandungannya!" Ucap Saga dengan nada suara yang memuuncak akibat emosinya. "Terima kasih dokter, tapi sayang Shou tidak akan menggugurkan kandungannya" Ucap Saga sembari menarik paksa tangan Shou untuk keluar dari rumah persalianan itu.

**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**  
><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>  
><strong>\(^^\)\(^O^)(/^^)/**

"Sa― Saga! Pelan-pelan," rintih Shou yang kesakitan karena pergelangan tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Saga. Tapi Saga tetap tak acuh, ia tetap menarik paksa Shou tanpa mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan pasien lainnya.  
>"Saga! Berhenti! Sakit," ujar Shou. Tapi seperti yang tadi, Saga terus menarik Shou. Hingga mereka berdua sudah sampai pada tempat Saga memakirkan motornya yang berada di parkiran sekolah dan rumah persalinan itu tepat dekat berada rumah persalinan itu.<br>"Naik!" perintah Saga ketus. Dengan takut-takut, Shou pun menaiki motor Saga. Memastikan Shou telah naik, Saga langsung melajukan motornya dengan sangat cepat. Shou hanya memejamkan matanya sembari memeluk Saga dengan erat.  
>Saga melajukan motornya dengan brutal. Pikirannya tidak tenang, ia tak habis pikir. Shou, orang yang paling ia percaya dan cintai, telah membohonginya. Untungnya kondisi jalanan saat itu cukup lengang, jadi tak ada yang menjadi korban Saga.<br>"Tora! Tora!" seru Hiroto sembari menarik-narik bagian belakang kemeja Tora, kekasihnya, yang sedang melajukan motornya yang tanpa sadar sudah didahului Saga. Tora yang terkejut segera mengerem mendadak.

CKIT!

"Aww!" pekik Hiroto kesakitan. Dengan sangat indah, giginya menghantam punggung Tora saat Tora mengerem mendadak.  
>"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Tora panik.<br>"Tadi itu Saga dan Shou 'kan? Cepat kejar mereka,"  
>"Kau yakin?"<br>"Iya! Cepat kejar, aku khawatir. Sekilas kulihat, Shou terlihat ketakutan sekali," ujar Hiroto.  
>"Itu urusan mereka, Hiropon~ Kita tidak boleh mengganggu,"<br>"Kau ini kenapa sih! Kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu? Pokoknya kejar mereka! Atau aku benci Tora selamanya!" Hiroto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Dari kaca spion, Tora dapat melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Hiroto. Tora terkekeh kecil di balik helm-nya, ia pasrah menuruti kata Hiroto.

"Baiklah, tuan muda. Pegangan yang erat," ujar Tora dengan nada mengerikan. Hiroto mulai merasa tidak enak. Tora bersiap memutar-mutar gas motornya, hingga motornya meraung-raung. Kemudian melajukan motornya melebihi kecepatan cahaya.  
>"Hyaaa!"<p>

-  
>"Tora bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kita kehilangan jejak mereka 'kan? Tora bodoh! Aku benci Tora!" gerutu Hiroto sambil memukul-mukul punggung Tora.<br>"Aduh! Berhenti, Hiroto. Aku kan sudah minta maaf," ujar Tora seraya membalikkan posisinya menjadi menghadap Hiroto. Kedua tangan Tora menyekal kedua pergelangan tangan Hiroto untuk menghentikan pukulan-pukulan Hiroto yang cukup manis itu.  
>"Pokoknya aku benci Tora! Aku kan sudah bilang agar lebih cepat, tapi Tora malah santai-santai. Sekarang ketinggalan jauh 'kan? Tora harus ber―"<br>CUP  
>"Eeeh?" Hiroto terbelalak terkejut. Tora mengecup bibirnya, wajah Hiroto sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Lalu spontan, Hiroto mencubit pipi Tora.<br>"Aduh~ sakit bodoh" Tora berteriak, dan Hiroto hanya tersenyum malu.

**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**

"Sa― Saga. Aku― Aku menyesal. Maafkan aku," isak Shou.  
>"Aku tak habis pikir, Shou. Tega-teganya kau membohongiku, aku kecewa padamu," kata Saga. "Aku― Aku senang sekali saat kau mengandung anakku, tapi apa? Kupikir kau juga senang, ternyata begini. Diam-diam kau ingin menggugurkan anak kita," lanjut Saga.<br>"Ma― Maaf," Shou masih terisak.  
>"Kalau kau ingin menggugurkannya, gugurkanlah. Terserah kau menggugurkannya dengan cara apapun yang kau suka. Aku sudah lelah," ujar Saga sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.<br>"Saga~"

**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**

_PSC High School..._  
>Semenjak kejadian hari selasa kemarin, membuat Hiroto sedikit aneh dengan raut wajah Shou yang tempo hari yang ia lihat. Pucat, dan gelisah yang dilihat Hiroto didalam raut wajah Shou.<br>"Tora-shi, perasaanku tak enak sekarang. Hatiku berkata Saga dan Shou ada sesuatu diantara mereka" Ucap Hiroto sambil menarik baju kemeja Tora yang ada di sampingnya.  
>"Kau ini! Mana mungkin mereka seperti itu. Saga dan Shou itu yang aku tahu mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi dan selalu mengumbar-umbar kemesraan mereka dimana pun mereka berada. Jadi, mana mungkin mereka akan bertengkar, berselisih paham, dan lain-lainnya. Dan satu lagi, mana mungkin aka terjadi pembunuhan diantara mereka. Kau tahu sendiri Pon, Saga itu ahli dalam judo dan dia sangat kuat. Berpikirlah positif" Jelas Tora.<br>"Tapi-" Sebelum Hiroto melanjutkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba Hyde sensei membuka pintu kelas. Sontak Hiroto kembali ke posisi sigap.  
>"Sudah 4 hari Takashi dan Kazamasa tidak hadir. Adakah diantara kalian tahu rumah Takashi dan Kazamasa?" Tanya Hyde sensei.<br>"Saya!" Hiroto dengan sigap da semangat mengangkat tangan kananya.  
>"Baiklah, tolong berikan surat ini kepada mereka. Jika mereka masih tidak hadir, terpaksa saya akan memanggil orang tua mereka".<br>"Baik Hyde sensei!" Hiroto berjalan ke arah Hyde-sensei dan mengambil suratnya. Lalu Hiroto pun kembali ke tempat.

**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**

Sudah 4 hari semenjak kejadian itu Saga tak berbicara sama sekali. Saga hanya diam, semua pekerjaan rumah Saga yang melakukannya. Mulai dari mencuci baju, mencuci piring, memasak, hingga bersih-bersih rumah hanya Saga yang melakukannya. Pada saat makan bersama dan satu meja dengan Shou, Saga hanya diam tak berbicara apa-apa. Shou tahu kalau Saga marah akibat ulahnya yang hampir merenggut nyawa Saga kecilnya.  
>Saga yang sedari tadi sedang santai sambil menonton TV kini beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya, karena Shou duduk disampingnya. Shou hanya menoleh ke arah Saga dengan perasaan sedih dan kecewa. Sungguh betapa menyesalnya Shou ketika mengingat kejadian 3 hari yang lalu. Shou menuju kamarnya dan Saga dimana mereka selalu tidur bersama.<br>Putus asa yang kini dirasakan Shou. Shou melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Ia memeluk punggung Saga yang lebar itu dari belakang. Memeluk dengan erat, mengelus perlahan dada Saga, sedikit menghirup aroma tubuh Saga, hingga membuat Saga sedikit bergidik.  
>"Lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku. Asalkan kau memaafkanku, kumohon," Shou memeluk Saga erat, Shou menenggelamkan kepalanya dia antara tengkuk leher jenjang Saga.<br>"Kau tahu Shou, aku sungguh kecewa kau ingin melakukannya. Begitu sedih hatiku, semua yang kau takuti, aku telah menjawabnya. Aku bukan laki-laki bajingan, meninggalkan orang yang tengah hamil akibat ulahku, membenci orang yang tengah mengandung anakku, menyebarkan aib orang yang tengah hamil kepada semua orag dan tidak mengakui kalau aku yang telah menghamilinya. Aku bukan laki-laki yang seperti itu, laki-laki yang meninggalkan orang seenaknya. Justru aku senang, bahagia, dan sangat begitu menyayangi orang itu lebih dari apapun" Jelas Saga.  
>"Sagacchi, maafkan aku. Sungguh aku tak ingin mengulangi perbuatanku lagi. Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu, menyayangimu. Aku mohon, lakukanlah apa yang kau inginkan dariku" Lirih Shou didekat telinga Saga. Saga melepaskan tangan Shou, namun Shou tetap memeluk Saga erat. Saga tetap melepaskan tangan Shou, mau tak mau Shou harus melepaskan tangannya. Saga membalikan tubuhnya kearah Shou.<br>"Shou, berjanjilah kau tak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku begitu menyayangimu dan aku tak akan meninggalkamu" Saga mengecup dahi Shou, hidung, dan mencium bibir sexy Shou. Saga mengubah posisinya menjadi diatas Shou tanpa melepas ciumannya.  
>Kini ciuman itu semakin dalam, Shou membuka mulutnya agar lidah Saga bisa masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya. Lidah mereka bertautan, dengan ganasnya lidah Saga menyusuri tiap rongga mulut Shou. Dan Tangan Shou sibuk melucuti baju dan jeans yang Saga kenakan.<br>"Ah-" Desah Shou nikmat disela-sela ciuman. Desahan Shou semakin mebuat Saga bergairah, tangan kanan Saga bermain dengan twin ball milik Shou. Saga membuat beberapa kissmark di leher jenjang Shou, dan dibagian dada.  
>"Ah! Ah!" Shou kembali mendesah ketika Saga menghisap dan menggigiti dua buah jendolan berwarna merah muda di dada Shou. Tangan Saga sibuk meremas milik Shou dan membuat Shou desah nikmat.<br>"Ah Sagacchi. Ah" Shou terus mendesah sambil memanggil nama Saga sehingga membuat Saga begitu ingin memilikinya.  
>"Apakah tidak apa-apa kita melakukannya?" Tanya Shou sambil memejamkan matanya.<br>"Tidak, aku akan pelan-pelan melakukannya" Jawab Saga lalu melanjutkan reaksinya dengan menghisap milik Shou.  
>"Ah!" Sebuah cairan keluar dari milik Shou, kini mulut Saga dipenuhi oleh cairan milik Shou lalu ditelannya.<p>

-  
>"Hello! Ada orangkah?" Teriak Hiroto didepan pintu apartement milik Saga dan Shou.<br>"Mungkin mereka sedang pergi keluar" Jelas Tora.  
>"Tidak mungkin!" Hiroto memegang gagang pintu apartement milik Saga dan Shou.<br>KREK  
>Tak sengaja Hiroto telah membuka pintu apartement, dengan cepat Tora dan Hiroto masuk kedalam apartement. Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan milik Saga dan Shou. Telinga Tora yang mempunyai pendengaran yang tajam itu kini mendengar suara disebuah ruangan. Tora berjalan menuju ruangan itu, diikuti dengan Hiroto. Sedikit ia mengintip didekat dinding pintu kamar yang terbuka, agar tidak ketahuan sang pemilik. Mata Tora terbelalak, melihat kedua sepasang kekasih tengah melakukan hubungan seks. Kini Tora tak lagi mengintip, melihat ekspresi Tora yang aneh. Hiroto mencoba melihat kejadian yag ada dikamar itu. Namun mata Hiroto ditutupi oleh tangan besar Tora.<br>"Kya!" Hiroto berteriak dan sontak Tora pun menutup mulut Hiroto, dan menarik Hiroto hingga keruang TV.

-  
>"AH!" Desahan Shou semakin kuat, ketika lidah Saga masuk kedalam lubang Shou. Lidah Saga bermain didalamnya, dikeluarkannya lidahnya dan dijilatnya lubang itu.<br>"Ah!" Jari-jari Saga mulai memasuki kedalam lubang Shou.  
>"Pelan-pelan Sagacchi".<br>"Iya, aku sudah pelan-pelan".  
>"Cukup dua jari saja" Pinta Shou.<br>"Baiklah" Saga memasukkan jari telunjuknya yang menyusul jari tengah yang sedari tadi sudah berada didalam lubang Shou. Dengan alunan pelan jari-jari Saga mulai menyusuri lubang Shou. Lalu Saga pun mengeluarkan jari-jari nakalnya.  
>"Kau siap?" Tanya Saga.<br>"Ya, masukanlah" Jawab Shou.  
>Saga memegangi miliknya, dilebarkannya kedua bongkah paha Shou hingga melebar. Saga menggesek-gesekkan miliknya di dinding lubang milik Shou.<p>

-  
>"Astaga! Demi apa mereka melakukanya di tengah siang matahari terik seperti ini. Shou desahanmu kencang sekali" Gerutu Tora.<br>"Ada apa Torashi?" Tanya Hiroto.  
>"Bicaranya jangan kencang-kencang" Ujar Tora.<br>"Aku mendengarkan suara seseorang" Ucap Hiroto membuat Tora terkejut. Langsung Tora mengeluarkan iPhone miliknya dan mencolokkan earphone.  
>"Lebih baik kau dengar ini saja" Tora memutarkan sebuah lagu untuk Hiroto dan dipakainya earphone itu ketelinga Hiroto.<br>"Lagunya bagus" Ucap Hiroto sambil mengeluarkan senyum dan Tora pun membalasnya dengan senyuman, Hiroto tak tahu betapa cemasnya kekasihnya itu melihat keadaan yang ia rasakan sekarang.

-  
>"Ah" Shou sedikit menggeliat ketika milik Saga yang panjang dan besar itu memasuki dengan perlahan kelubang miliknya. Baru diujung milik Saga yag bisa masuk kedalam lubang milik Shou. Saga maju dan memundurkan miliknya dengan perlahan agar semua miliknya dapat masuk hingga kepangkal.<br>"Ah! AH!" Tanga Shou meremas sprei ranjang dengan posisi mengangkang. Sedikit ia melirik milik Saga yang besar dan berwarna merah. Shou sedikit malu melihat punya Saga.  
>"Wajahmu merah".<br>"Tidak. Lanjutkanlah Sagacchi" Saga mulai memasukkan semua miliknya yang menegang itu kedalam lubang Shou.  
>"Ah!".<br>"Aku sudah mau keluar".  
>"Aku juga, kita keluarkan sama-sama" Shou menarik kencang sprei ranjangnya.<br>"AH!" Shou mendesah kuat ketika cairan Saga keluar dan memenuhi rongga lubang miliknya. Saga belum mengeluarkan miliknya, ia menatap Shou seolah menyuruh tangan Shou untuk membuka laci lemari kecil disamping ranjang mereka. Shou pun membuka laci itu, dan mencari sesuatu yang Saga maksud.  
>"Butplug?".<br>"Sini, berikan padaku" Shou memberikan toy itu kepada Saga. Dengan perlahan Saga mencabut miliknya dari lubang Shou, dan memasukkan toy yang berukuran 5 cm tersebut kedalam lubang Shou dengan perlahan.  
>"Jangan kau lepas".<br>"Baiklah" Ucap Shou, dan Saga berbaring di samping Shou.  
>"Mulai sekarang kau harus berjanji akan menuruti semua perintahku dan berjanji tidak akan menggugurkannya"<br>"Aku berjanji. Dan kau harus berjanji akan mencintaiku selamanya, menjagaku selamanya dan tidak meninggalkanku".  
>"I promise" Ucap Saga sambil mengecup dahi Shou.<br>"Aku haus".  
>"Kau mau minum? Akan aku ambilkan" Saga beranjak dari tidurnya dan memakai kembali bajunya dan menyelimuti Shou. Saga keluar kamarnya dan menuju dapur, baru sepuluh langkah Saga keluar kamar ia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk disofa.<br>"Hei!" Tora menoleh kearah sumber bunyi langkahan kaki itu.  
>"Sudah berapa lama kalian disini?" Tanya Saga.<br>"Ah! Hiroto! Air liurmu!" Tora teriak merasakan tangannya basah. Hiroto tengah tidur di tangan Tora.  
>"Suara siapa itu Sagacchi?" Tanya Shou dari kejauhan.<br>"Ada Tora dan Hiroto" Jawab Saga, Shou keluar dari kamar dan memakai cover bed sebagai penutup. Tora melihat kearah Shou.  
>"AH!" Tora berteriak dan sontak Tora melihat iPhonenya yang kini sedang memutar video porno ditangan Hiroto.<p>

**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**

**To Be Continued**


	4. AM I PREGNANT 4

**Title : Am I Pregnant!**  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 4/?  
><strong>Author:<strong> **ladyshou** feat r-rabbit666  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Mpreg  
><strong>CharacterPairing: SagaxShou**, ToraxHiroto  
><strong>Language:<strong> Indonesian

Enjoy~

"Suara siapa itu Sagacchi?" Tanya Shou dari kejauhan.

"Ada Tora dan Hiroto" Jawab Saga, Shou keluar dari kamar dan memakai cover bed sebagai penutup. Tora melihat kearah Shou.

"AH!" Tora berteriak dan sontak Tora melihat iPhonenya yang kini sedang memutar video porno ditangan Hiroto.

**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**

CHAPTER 4

**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**

"WAAAA!" teriak Saga yang terkejut karena teriakan Tora.

"HYAAA!" teriak Hiroto yang tiba-tiba terbangun karena teriakan Tora dan Saga. iPhone milik Tora yang digenggam Hiroto terjatuh dengan mulus di lantai. "Kenapa teriak-teriak sih?" tanya Hiroto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia segera mengambil iPhone Tora yang terjatuh.

"Eits!" dengan cepat Tora langsung menyambar iPhone-nya dari tangan Hiroto. 'Hampir saja,' batin Tora bersyukur. Bisa gawat kalau Hiroto melihat video itu lebih lama.

"Hei hei, ada apa sih?" tanya Shou yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya, masih mengenakan bed cover untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia melihat Tora dan Hiroto yang seperti merebutkan iPhone milik Tora.

"Ah~ Shou! Aku kangen, kau kok tidak berangkat lama sekali sih?" ujar Hiroto yang tanpa sadar langsung memeluk Shou. Seperti seorang anak yang ditinggal pergi lama oleh ayahnya.

"Ehm," Saga berdehem pelan. Hiroto segera melepas pelukannya lalu menyengir memamerkan gigi kelincinya ke arah Saga sambil membentuk kedua jarinya huruf 'V'.

"Hiroto, kau ngapain saja sih? Cuci muka dulu sana," ujar Shou.

"Memangnya ada apa di wajahku?" tanya Hiroto.

"Lihat tuh, masih ada bekas liur di pipimu," kata Shou sambil menahan tawanya. Saga yang penasaran kemudian melihat wajah Hiroto. Hiroto yang merasa malu langsung mengusap-usap sudut bibirnya. Kemudian ia menarik tangan Tora menuju kamar mandi apartemen itu.

"Shou, pakailah pakaianmu" Perintah Saga.

"T-tapi?".

"Lepaskan saja mainannya, gantilah dikamar mandi dekat dapur".

"T-tapi? Bajuku di kamar kita Saga-kun. Disana ada Tora-kun".

"Sudah aku siapkan Shou" Senyum Saga sambil mengelus pipi Shou. "Sebelumnya hati-hati berjalan ke kamar mandi, nanti kau jatuh".

"Baiklah" Shou tersenyum dan berangkat dari duduknya menuju kamar mandi.

"Tora, kenapa kamu tidak membangunkan aku?" Omel Hiroto sambil membasuh mukanya di wastafel.

"Habis kau nyenyak sekali, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu," jawab Tora santai. Ia mengambil handuk kering dari lemari kecil di dekat wastafel itu. Lalu melap wajah Hiroto dengan hati-hati. "Dan lagi, kenapa kau bisa membuka video?" tanya Tora.

"Ah itu. Aku tidak sengaja," jawab Hiroto tanpa merasa curiga sama sekali.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya," kata Tora lega, untungnya Hiroto tidak sengaja membuka video itu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan. Kekasihnya yang polos itu ternodai oleh video itu.

"Umh! Ngomong-ngomong itu video apa sih? Kok ada 2 laki-laki saling berdekatan, kemudian laki-laki yang satu membuka pakaian yang lain, mereka mau apa? Mandi bersama?" tanya Hiroto dengan polosnya. Tora hanya bisa bengong mendengar pertanyaan Hiroto.

"Haa―? Ap― Apa yang kau bilang barusan?" Tora justru bertanya balik.

"Yaah, itu. " jawab Tora. Ia sendiri kebingungan bagaimana caranya menjelaskan ke Hiroto tentang video porno itu.

"Uhh, Tora selalu begitu. Aku tidak boleh tahu, pelit!" Hiroto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Bukan begitu,"

"Uuh, ya sudahlah. Aku mau pipis dulu. Tunggu disini lho, jangan ditinggal," kata Hiroto terburu-buru. Kemudian masuk ke toilet yang masih satu ruang dengan kamar mandi super besar itu. Tora mengangguk-angguk saja, ia menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding.

"Apa sudah saatnya aku mengajari Hiroto ya?" gumamnya pelan.

**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**

"Eh, apa ini?" tanya Hiroto pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengambil sebuah alat seperti pena yang tergeletak di dekat tempat sampah kecil, ditengah alat itu terdapat 2 garis berwarna biru. Hiroto memutar-mutar alat itu tidak mengerti. Seperti pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, tapi Hiroto lupa.

"Sebaiknya aku tanya Tora saja," Hiroto kemudian membawa alat itu keluar dari toilet.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Tora.

"Tora, ini apa sih?" tanya Hiroto sambil menunjukkan alat itu. Tora mengamati alat itu sejenak, lalu matanya melotot seakan akan ingin lepas dari tempatnya.

"Da― Darimana kau dapat itu?" tanya Tora gelagapan sendiri. Ia tahu persis alat itu, ia pernah disuruh bibinya untuk membeli alat itu yang digunakan untuk mengetes apakah positif hamil atau tidak. 'Siapa yang menggunakan ini?' batin Tora.

"Umh, di toilet. Kau tahu ini alat apa? Kenapa ada 2 garis biru ya?" tanya Hiroto lagi. Sekarang Tora kelabakan mencari jawabannya.

"Oh, ini digunakan untuk mengetahui apakah kita demam atau tidak" Jelas Tora.

"Oh, begitu," Hiroto mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Ayo keluar, Tora," ujar Hiroto sambil menarik tangan Tora.

**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**

"Kalian lama sekali sih?" tanya Shou yang sedang mengemil kue kering sambil menikmati tontonan TV. Tora yang tadi sudah tahu tentang alat itu, langsung melirik Shou penuh curiga.

"Tora, kenapa menatap Shou seperti itu?" tanya Hiroto yang menyadari. Shou yang ditatap Tora begitu mulai merasa takut. Shou tahu kalau sahabatnya itu mempunyai perasaan yang tajam, pasti Tora sudah mengetahuinya. Batin Shou begitu.

"Oh. Bukan apa-apa," jawab Tora. "Ehm. Kami mau pulang dulu. Rupanya, kalian baik-baik saja," lanjut Tora.

"Eeh? Katanya mau nonton film disini?" tanya Hiroto. Tora langsung melotot ke arah Hiroto, Hiroto langsung takut dan menatap Tora dengan pandangan apa-yang-salah.

"Hiro sayang, kita kan mau ke Taman Bermain. Ingat 'kan?" kata Tora penuh harap agar Hiroto mengerti maksudnya.

"Benarkah! Kalau begitu, ayo cepat!" seru Hiroto sumringah. Tora tersenyum melihat Hiroto sesenang itu, walaupun Hiroto tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Saga. Shou. Kami pulang dulu. Baik-baik ya?" pamit Hiroto cepat. Lalu langsung menarik Tora keluar. Setelah Tora dan Hiroto keluar. Shou menatap Saga dengan cemas.

"Saga, sepertinya Tora sudah tahu".

"Tak perlu cemas, kita lihat saja nanti" Saga merangkul Shou dengan penuh sayang.

**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**

"Uuh, katanya mau ke Taman Bermain? Kenapa kesini?" gerutu Hiroto. Ia menggembungkan pipinya ketika mereka berdua menginjakkan kaki di rumah Tora.

"Jadi kau tidak mengerti maksudku tadi ya?" tanya Tora gemas sambil mencubit pipi Hiroto. Hiroto menggeleng-geleng tidak mengerti.

'Mungkin tidak seharusnya aku membicarakan tentang kecurigaanku terhadap Shou pada Hiroto. Lain kali saja, jika waktunya tepat,' batin Tora.

"Kau mau tahu yang dilakukan 2 lelaki tadi?" tanya Tora.

"Umh!" Hiroto mengangguk-angguk. Melihat wajah Hiroto penuh tanya seperti, membuat Tora semakin tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk menjamahi Hiroto. Apalagi setelah ia melihat kembali video itu sebentar saat menunggu Hiroto di apartemen Saga.

"Jadi begini," Tora menggantung kalimatnya. Nafasnya mulai memburu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tora? Aku tidak mengerti," kata Hiroto. Hiroto merasakan Tora menariknya untuk menuju ke sebuah kamar.

Tora merapatkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Hiroto kedinding kamar. Hiroto membuka matanya lebar-lebar ketika Tora mendekatkan bibirnya kearah tengkuk leher Hiroto. Tora menjilat, mengecup, dan menghisap kulit leher Hiroto sehingga meninggalkan noda berwarna merah.

"Ahh" Hiroto meremas rambut Tora, tak kuat akibat kecupan Tora. Tora kehilangan kendali ketika mendengarkan desahan Hiroto, Tora dengan nafsunya menghantam bibir Hiroto dengan bibirnya. Dengan cekatan Tora sedikit memaksa ciumannya agar lidah Tora bisa masuk kedalam rongga mulut Hiroto.

Ciuman Tora berhasil membuat Hiroto membuka mulutnya, dengan cepat Tora memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Hiroto. Hiroto tetap meremas rambut Tora, sesekali ia mengambil nafas. Hiroto dapat merasakan nafas Tora yang memburu, dan akhirnya Hiroto pun mengikuti gerakan Tora.

"Ah" Wajah Hiroto memerah, ia membuka matanya. Terlihat didepannya ada kekasihnya dengan mata terpejam sedang menikmati bibirnya. Tora kehilangan kendali, tangan kanannya meremas milik Hiroto yang masih berbalut celana sekolah. Tora tak sabar dengan aksinya, Tora menggendong Hiroto ala bridal style tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Tora menaruhkan tubuh Hiroto diatas ranjang besar milik Tora.

"Hiroto, rasanya aku tak tahan lagi ingin melakukannya" Bisik Tora, tangan nakal Tora melepaskan baju kemeja sekolah milik Hiroto, terlihat dada Hiroto. Beberapa kissmark Tora tinggalkan di dada Hiroto. Tora masih belum puas ia membuka celana sekolah Hiroto, dilemparnya sembarang entah kemana jatuhnya celana tersebut. Tubuh Hiroto kini hanya tertutupi celana dalam dan kemeja sekolah yang terbuka lebar memperlihatkan dadanya. Tora melepaskan celana dalam Hiroto, sehingga milik Hiroto terlihat jelas oleh Tora. Wajah Tora begitu senang melihatnya senyum kemenangan terpancar disenyumannya.

"Hiks" Mata Tora terbelalak, senyuman itu telah berubah menjadi sebuah kesedihan. Ia melihat Hiroto menangis, dibatalkan niatnya. Tora terduduk lemas diatas ranjang, ia telah membuat kesalahan yang fatal.

"Maafkan aku Hiroto".

"Hiks! Kenapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku Tora-kun?".

"Bukan maksudku untuk menyakitimu. Tapi aku kau mengerti apa maksud video yang kau lihat kemarin, dan aku ingin kau tahu; bahwa aku cinta kepadamu, menginginkanmu lebih. Maafkan aku" Jelas Tora.

"Hiks! Aku belum siap melakukannya".

"Maafkan aku Hiroto, sungguh maafkan aku".

"Tora-kun" Hiroto memeluk Tora erat sambil menangis dipelukan Tora, dan Tora pun membalas pelukan Hiroto.

**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**

Keesokan harinya, Saga dan Shou sudah berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Hal ini mengundang perhatian banyak siswa-siswa disana. Siapa yang tidak heboh? Pasangan paling 'hot' di PSC High School yang lama tidak berangkat sekolah, kini sudah berangkat. Ditambah lagi dengan kekompakan mereka yang sangat mendominasi keunikan pasangan itu.

"Shou, seharusnya kau tetap memakai sepatumu," ujar Saga.

"Tidak! Aku ingin merasakan apa yang Saga-kun rasakan".

"Hah~" Saga menghela nafasnya. "Tapi kakimu akan sakit".

"Tidak, selama Saga-kun tidak merasakan sakit aku tidak akan merasakan. Aku ingin hidup susah, senang, bahagia, sedih bersama Saga-kun. Apa yang Saga-kun rasakan, aku juga merasakannya" Shou tersenyum.

"Dasar!" Saga mengacak-acak rambut Shou. "Sini! Biar aku yang memegangi tas dan sepatumu".

"Tidak, tidak perlu repot-repot Saga-kun" Shou tersenyum lebar. Sepasang kekasih tersebut masuk kedalam kelas yang sedari tadi teman-teman sekelas mereka meneriaki mereka berdua.

"Kyaa! Pasangan paling mesra datang!" Ucap salah seorang siswi yang bisa dikatakan penggemar 'Boys Love'. Shou hanya tersenyum sembari berjalan kearah bangkunya.

"Shou-kun? Kenapa tidak memakai sepatu?" Tanya Hiroto yang tepat bangkunya berada didepan bangku Shou.

"Saga-kun tak punya uang untuk membeli sepatu baru".

"Hah?" Hiroto terheran melihat ucapan Shou.

"Iya, aku tak punya uang untuk membeli sepatu baru. Sepatuku sudah bobrok, robek disana-sini. Ketika aku membetulkan sepatuku, aku jahit alas sepatuku dengan alas sepatu yang lain. Bukannya aku merasa nyaman memakainya, melainkan membuat kakiku sakit" jelas Saga yang tiba-tiba berdiri disamping Shou.

"Tapi itu kelihatan sangat buruk Saga-kun. Sehingga membuat kakimu kesakitan" Ucap Shou dengan nada khawatir.

"Harus bagaimana lagi Shou? Ibuku tak punya uang membelikanku sepatu baru, sebab adikku akan masuk SMA. Butuh biaya yang besar".

"Kau bisa memintanya kepadaku".

"Aku tak ingin merepotkan orang. Jadi, biarlah aku seperti ini" Saga tersenyum.

"Huh!" Shou memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Shou, tak usah khawatir" Saga merangkul Shou dengan mesra.

"Aku iri! Kenapa kalian begitu mesra dan saling pengertian" Ucap Hiroto.

"Eh?" Saga dan Shou bersamaan.

"Tora-kun tidak romantis, selalu melarangku berbuat ini dan itu. Selalu membuatku kesal".

"Hiroto-chan, apakah kamu tahu apa maksud Tora?" Tanya Shou.

"Tidak".

"Mungkin ada sesuatu dia melarangmu melakukan sesuatu".

"Tapi ketika aku tak tahu apa itu arti malam pertama, ia tak mau menjelaskannya".

"Kalau menurutku Tora-kun tak ingin kau mengetahuinya karena kau belum cukup umur dan jika kau tahu itu akan membuatmu melakukan hal yang buruk" Jelas Shou. Hiroto mulai memutar pikirannya.

"Iya ya? Bodohnya aku!" Hiroto menepuk dahinya.

"Tora-kun bermaksud baik, beruntunglah kau punya kekasih yang selalu melindungimu". Shou tersenyum melihat tingkah Hiroto.

"Arigatou na~ Shou-chan!".

"Hait!"

"Dasar kalian berdua!" Saga mengacakkan rambut Hiroto.

"Ehe!" Hiroto tersenyum geli.

"Kemana Tora-kun?" Tanya Shou.

"Sedang keluar membeli minum" Jawab Hiroto.

"Saga-kun, aku keluar sebentar".

"Pakai sepatumu" Ucap Saga.

"Tidak".

"Pakai!".

"Tidak!".

"Baiklah Shou sayang" Saga mengangkat tangannya pertanda ia menyerah dan mengalah.

"Terima kasih" Shou tersenyum genit dan berjalan keluar kelas. Shou berjalan, kelang 4 kelas ia bertemu dengan Tora.

"Shou".

"Ohayou Tora-kun. Hiroto sudah menunggumu".

"Ya" Shou berlalu, mereka saling membelakangi. Terlihat dari kejauhan, Tora memperhatikan gerak-gerik Shou. 'Sedikit aneh dengan cara Shou berjalan. Apakah mungkin benar?' Batin Tora.

"Dari cara berjalan terlihat ia sedikit mengangkang, tubuhnya juga sedikit berisi tak seperti yang biasa. Maaf aku sudah berburuk sangka, tapi feelingku pasti tepat. Aku yakin testpack itu punya Shou, Saga tidak mungkin melakukannya dengan wanita. Saga akan melakukannya hanya dengan Shou seorang, tapi tidak mungkin laki-laki bisa hamil. Ehm, bisa saja kalau Shou itu berkelamin ganda atau memang mukjizat dari Tuhan. Tapi aku yakin, Shou hamil" Ucap Tora.

**To Be Continue**


	5. AM I PREGNANT 5

****Title : Am I Pregnant!**  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 5/?  
><strong>Author:<strong> **ladyshou** feat r-rabbit666  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Mpreg  
><strong>CharacterPairing: SagaxShou**, ToraxHiroto  
><strong>Language:<strong> Indonesian  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Saga is Shou mine, and Shou is Saga mine.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Yaoi, MalexMale, **SagaxShou**. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**  
>AN: Fanfic kolaborasi bareng r-rabbit666 maaf ceritanya jelek, dan banyak typo. Ohya komennya di lj aja ya!**

Enjoy~

**Am I Pregnant!**

**[chapter 5]**

"Dari cara berjalan terlihat ia sedikit mengangkang, tubuhnya juga sedikit berisi tak seperti yang biasa. Maaf aku sudah berburuk sangka, tapi feelingku pasti tepat. Aku yakin testpack itu punya Shou, Saga tidak mungkin melakukannya dengan wanita. Saga akan melakukannya hanya dengan Shou seorang, tapi tidak mungkin laki-laki bisa hamil. Ehm, bisa saja kalau Shou itu berkelamin ganda atau memang mukjizat dari Tuhan. Tapi aku yakin, Shou hamil," ucap Tora.

**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**

**CHAPTER 5**

**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**

Sorak sorai gembira para murid terdengar ketika bel tanda istirahat berdering. Para guru hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Hiroto, ayo ke kantin," ajak Tora pada Hiroto yang sedang asyik berkutat dengan bukunya. Tora menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Hiroto tidak meresponnya. Tora pun melihat pada buku yang sedang Hiroto perhatikan.

"AKH! CELAKA!" pekik Hiroto tiba-tiba yang membuat seisi kelas langsung menatapnya. Tapi Hiroto tidak mempedulikannya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

"Hiroto. Kenapa kau histeris begitu?" tanya Tora cemas.

"Aku― Aku lupa buat PR, apalagi ini pelajaran Ozaki-sensei. Aku bisa dibunuh," kata Hiroto frustasi.

"Hhh, kau lihat saja punyaku," kata Tora.

"Wah! Yang benar!" pekik Hiroto senang. Tora mengangguk lalu mengambil buku tugasnya dan memberikannya pada Hiroto.

"Ayo ke kantin!" seru Hiroto sambil menarik tangan Tora. Setelah kepergian pasangan kekasih itu. Mari tengok pada sudut kelas di mana pasangan kekasih paling 'hot' berada. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Saga dan Shou yang sedang bermesraan?

"Saga~ Aku ingin soymilk dan roti cokelat," rengek Shou manja, tangannya menggelayut manja pada lengan Saga.

"Iya, sayang. Nanti aku belikan," kata Saga sambil menciumi pipi Shou.

"Aah, aku maunya sekarang," rengek Shou lagi, ia memasang tampang memelasnya yang membuat Saga gemas. Saga pun mencubit pipi Shou.

"Iya iya, aku belikan dulu," Saga pun segera beranjak. Shou hanya menatap Saga dengan cengirannya.

"Terima kasih sayangku".

**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**

"Astaga! Aku lupa kalau aku tidak punya uang!" batin Saga histeris. Ia sudah sampai di kantin, dan ia merutuki kebodohannya. "Bagaimana aku bisa belikan pesanan Shou?" pikirnya.

PUK

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahu Saga. Saga menengok ke belakang. Ternyata Hiroto. Saga menghela nafasnya.

"Saga. Kenapa lemas begitu?" tanya Hiroto sambil menenggak softdrink-nya.

"Aku tidak bawa uang, padahal Shou minta soymilk," ujar Saga. Hiroto memandang sahabatnya itu prihatin. Tiba-tiba Tora sudah berdiri di belakang Hiroto sambil membawa banyak makanan ringan.

"Saga ambil saja yang Shou inginkan, biar Tora yang bayar. Hehehe," kata Hiroto yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Tora.

"Yang benar? Terimakasih ya!" seru Saga senang. Hiroto pun ikut mengangguk-angguk senang sambil melirik Tora.

**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**

"Hiroto, bisa kau ke kelas duluan? Aku mau bicara dengan Saga sebentar," perintah Tora. Hiroto mengangguk mengerti kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Saga, jujur saja ya. Kemarin Hiroto menemukan testpack di apartemen kalian. Apa Shou― hamil?" tanya Tora hati-hati. Kini mereka dalam perjalanan menuju ke kelas.

"Ohh, jadi kau sudah tahu ya," ujar Saga santai.

"A― Apa! Jadi itu benar!" Tora panik sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka jika Saga dan Shou melakukannya sejauh itu, bahkan sampai Shou hamil? Benar-benar kurang masuk akal.

"Iya, bukannya kau sendiri juga sudah menduganya? Ngomong-ngomong, apa Hiroto juga tahu?" tanya Saga. Tora hanya menggeleng lemah. Saga pun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Apa kau sudah bilang pada orangtua Shou?" tanya Tora lagi sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ah! Aku lupa mengatakannya, mungkin nanti. Aku bicarakan pada Shou dulu," kata Saga. Ia segera menuju bangku Shou. Tora masih bingung memikirkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Hmm, lagipula itu urusan mereka. Aku tidak perlu ambil pusing," gumam Tora. Ia melirik ke arah Hiroto. Tiba-tiba kedua matanya membelalak. Hiroto tengah dikelilingi siswa-siswa, bahkan diantara murid lelaki itu ada yang menempel-nempel pada Hiroto.

Sontak saja, aura merah berkobar-kobar dari tubuh Tora. Siswa-siswa yang mengerumuni Hiroto merasa akan ada bahaya yang mengancam, menatap ke sumber bahaya alias Tora. Tora sudah seperti macan yang siap menerkam siapapun. Tanpa perintah, gerombolan itu bubar ketika Tora mendekat. Menyisakan Hiroto yang bingung sendiri.

"Mereka ngapain saja?" tanya Tora ketus.

"Mereka cuma membantuku mengerjakan PR kok," jawab Hiroto.

"Kau kan bisa lihat punyaku tadi,"

"Tulisan Tora jelek, aku tidak bisa membacanya," omel Hiroto kesal sendiri. Tulisannya masih jauh lebih bagus daripada tulisan Tora. Tora hanya bisa melongo mendengarnya.

"Ah, Tora cemburu 'kan?" tebak Hiroto.

"Tidak!"

"Mengaku saja,"

"Iya! Aku cemburu. Apa itu salah?"

"Umh, Tora―" Hiroto tak dapat berkomentar apa-apa.

"Hiroto, dengar ya. Aku tidak suka kalau kau didekati lelaki lain selain aku. Kau tahu? Betapa cinta aku padamu," kata Tora penuh sayang. Tangannya mengusap-usap kepala Hiroto.

**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**

"Shou, bagaimana kalau nanti kita ke rumah orangtuaku? Aku ingin memberitahukan kabar ini pada mereka, mereka pasti senang," kata Saga.

"Ide bagus! Tapi aku harus berpakaian bagaimana? Aku malu datang menemui orang tuamu hanya mengenakan seragam sekolah?" tanya Shou cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, kau masih terlihat cantik dan menawan," puji Saga sambil mencolek pipi Shou yang langsung membuat Shou tersipu malu.

"Ahh, Saga "

"Shou, siapapun kau dan bagaimana Tuhan menciptakanmu seperti ini aku akan tetap mencintaimu lebih dari apapun" Ucap Saga sambil meraih tubuh Shou untuk dipeluk.

"Saga!" Shou memeluk tubuh Saga erat, serasa dunia adalah milik mereka berdua seorang.

"Rasanya aku ingin berlama-lama seperti bersamamu" Ucap Saga dengan menciumi rambut Shou.

"Saga, tapi ini masih disekolah kalau kita berlama-lama nanti ada yang melihat" Ucap Shou malu.

"Bukannya mereka sudah tahu kalau kita adalah sepasang kekasih?" Ujar Saga.

"Dasar!" Shou mencubit lengan Saga, sontak Saga mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aw! Shou sakit! Nakal ya!".

**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**

"Aduh, Saga! Bagaimana ini? Aku― Aku belum siap menemui orangtuamu," kata Shou gugup. Keringat-keringat dingin sudah sedaritadi mengucur dari tubuhnya. Situasi saat ini berbeda seperti ia berkunjung terakhir kali ke rumah Saga.

"Tenang saja, Shou. Percaya padaku," ujar Saga sambil membelai rambut Shou. Shou menghela nafasnya.

"Saga masuk duluan saja, aku mau menyiapkan mentalku dulu," ujar Shou.

"Haish, Shou. Kau ada-ada saja,"

"Tapi sunggu Sagacchi aku begitu gugup menemui orang tuamu".

"Shou, jangan gugup. Anggap saja orang tuaku adalah orang tuamu, lagipula orang tuaku sudah menjadi orang tuamu. Ayo masuk!" Ajak Saga.

"T-tapi?".

"Ayo masuk!" Saga menarik tangan Shou masuk kedalam rumah.

Saga membuka kenop pintu depan rumahnya, diikuti oleh Shou yang berada dibelakangnya. Rumah yang sederhana itu begitu indah dipandang, dengan catnya yang berwarna biru dan suasana kehidupan keluarga inilah yang membuat orang betah tinggal disini, walaupun terlihat rumah ini bagi orang kaya sekalipun sungguh tidak memadai. Namun walaupun sederhana, kebahagiaan keluargalah menjadi faktor utama dalan hidup rumah tangga walaupun hidup tak memadai, asalkan saling mengerti satu sama lainnya.

Kedua insan itu tengah memasuki seluk-beluk rumah, ingin mendapati kedua orang paruh baya yang biasa disebut ayah dan ibu. Shou masih sibuk dengan pikirannya yang begitu gugup, bertemu dengan kedua ayah dan ibu Saga dan mengatakan hal dan tujuan mereka kemari. Saga menuju kearah dapur terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya tengah memasak untuk menyiapkan makanan.

"Ibu?" Ucap Saga.

"Saga? Kebiasaanmu lupa mengetuk pintu ketika pulang tak pernah hilang" Nyonya Sakamoto, ibu Saga terkejut mendengar suara anak sulungnya tiba-tiba berdiri didekat pintu dapur.

"Ehehe maafkan aku ibu. Ah! Ayah mana?" Tanya Saga.

"Ayah belum pulang" Sang ibu masih sibuk memotong sayur-sayuran berada didepannya. Di hentikannya kegiatannya itu, lalu berbalik kearah Saga dan bergenyit melihat ada seseorang dibelakang Saga. "Waah, ada Shou rupanya. Apa kabar? Baik-baik saja 'kan?" sambut Nyonya Sakamoto dengan ramah begitu mengetahui Saga datang dengan Shou.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bibi," ujar Shou. Dengan sopan ia membungkuk pada Nyonya Sakamoto.

"Ah! Ayo-ayo! Kita ke ruang tamu, tidak baik berbicara didapur" Ajak Nyonya Sakamoto dengan berjalan kearah Saga dan Shou. Saga dan Shou berbalik arah dari pintur dapur lalu menuju keruang tamu. "Ayo duduk! Ohya Saga, ibu buatkan minum dan camilan dulu, pasti kalian belum makan" Ucap lagi Nyonya Sakamoto.

"Tidak usah repot-repot bibi" Ucap Shou.

"Kenapa?".

"Tidak apa-apa bibi, aku merasa merepotkan bibi" Shou tersenyum.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Shou, Saga tidak nakal padamu 'kan? Hahaha," gurau Nyonya Sakamoto.

"Ibu!" pekik Saga. Shou hanya bisa tertawa. Jujur, ia merasa sangat senang dan nyaman bisa berada di rumah Saga. Keluarga sederhana, tetapi penuh canda tawa dan kehangatan. Tiba-tiba saja Shou teringat kedatangannya kemari, ia melirik penuh arti ke arah Saga.

"Ibu. Sebenarnya, aku dan Shou kemari itu untuk memberitahukan―" Saga menggantungkan kalimatnya. Perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap membuat lidahnya kelu untuk mengatakannya. Hal itu justru membuat Shou semakin tegang.

"Memberitahukan apa?" tanya Nyonya Sakamoto.

"Memberitahukan― kalau― Shou tengah mengandung anak kami. Cucu Ibu," kata Saga malu-malu. Akhirnya ia berhasil mengatakannya. Shou menghela nafasnya lega, sedari tadi ia tak bisa berhenti meremas ujung kemeja sekolahnya.

"Apa? Apa itu benar, Shou-kun?" tanya Nyonya Sakamoto tak percaya. Shou hanya mengangguk-angguk. Tiba-tiba saja Nyonya Sakamoto menitikkan airmatanya.

"Ibu? Ibu kenapa?" tanya Saga cemas.

"Hiks," Nyonya Sakamoto terisak. Saga menatap Shou kebingungan. Shou pun juga membalas tatapan Saga dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan.

"Bibi, jangan menangis. Jangan berprasangka buruk pada Saga, ini juga kesalahanku yang tidak hati-hati," ujar Shou.

"Hikss, bukan begitu. Bibi senang sekali. Akhirnya sebentar lagi, bibi bisa memiliki cucu, hiks. Bibi tak menyangka Saga anak manja bisa menjadi dewasa seperti ini" kata Nyonya Sakamoto disela-sela tangisnya. Ternyata itu adalah tangis bahagia.

"I-ibu!" Teriak Saga.

"Jadi? Bibi menyetujui kami?" tanya Shou.

"Tentu saja! Bibi bahkan sudah menyiapkan pakaian-pakaian bayi untuk anak kalian nantinya" kata Nyonya Sakamoto dengan memberikan senyumannya.

"Sepertinya ibu semangat sekali" Ucap Saga.

"Dasar kau! Ibu senang sekali anak ibu yang manja akan menjadi seorang ayah, kau harus rajin-rajin merawat Shou jangan sampai jatuh sakit atau kelelahan" Nyonya Sakamoto memberikan saran dan nasehat kepada Saga.

"Baik ibu! Aku akan selalu menjaga dan merawat istriku sepenuh jiwa dan ragaku" Ucap Saga dengan semangat, Shou hanya terkikik melihat tingkah Saga dan ibunya.

"Shou, jangan makan yang aneh-aneh. Kau harus makan makanan yang mengandung gizi, protein, dan vitamin yang tinggi agar kelak anakmu akan sehat".

"Iya bibi, aku akan selalu ingat nasehat bibi".

"Ah! Kenapa Shou panggil bibi? Panggil ibu saja, kau kan akan menjadi menantu ibu!".

"Ah, baiklah ibu" Ucap Shou.

"Bagus! Saga jaga Shou sebentar, ibu ingin memasak cemilan sebentar ya" Nyonya Sakamoto berdiri dari duduknya dan menuju kearah dapur.

"Saga, ayahmu mana?" Tanya Shou.

"Belum pulang sayang, mungkin sebentar lagi".

"Ibumu baik sekali".

"Hehe, begitulah ibuku. Eh? Itu ibumu juga Shou, ibuku adalah ibumu, ayahku adalah ayahmu, dan keluargaku adalah keluargamu. Aku ingin membentuk keluarga bahagia bersamamu Shou, keluarga yang selalu bahagia walau dilanda susah. Susah dan senang kita lewati bersama, walaupun hidup apa adanya".

"Saga" Shou memeluk Saga, terharu akan kata-kata Saga yang bagaikan mutiara penyejuk hatinya.

"Shou, kira-kira anak kita laki-laki atau perempuan?".

"Ehm, entahlah" Shou menggeleng.

"Semoga perempuan, aku ingin sekali punya tiga anak perempuan. Hehe pasti anakku secantik ibunya" Goda Saga.

"Kau ini pintar sekali merayu" Shou mencubit perut Saga.

"Aw! Sakit".

"Sakit? Padahal perutmu itu rata sekali" Ejek Shou.

"Kau ini!" Saga menggelitik perut Shou.

"Saga! Geli! Hentikan!" Shou menggeliat kegelian ketika Saga menggelitik perut Shou.

"Saga?" Suara seorang laki-laki paruh baya kini tengah menyebut nama Saga, dan Saga pun menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ayah!" Saga terkejut dengan kedatangan ayahnya.

"Paman" Ujar Shou.

"Shou! Lama tak berjumpa!" Tuan Sakamoto langsung mendekati Shou, dan Shou berdiri. Ayah Saga itu pun langsung memeluk Shou.

"Paman".

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik?".

"Aku baik-baik saja paman".

"Bagus-bagus. Saga, ibu mana?" Tanya tua Sakamoto.

"Ibu di dapur sedang membuat cemilan" Jawab Saga.

"Ohya, baiklah ayah mengganti pakaian dulu. Bau keringat" Tuan Sakamoto tersenyum dan berlalu.

.

.

.

Lama mereka menunggu kedua orang tua Saga menghentikan aktivitasnya, Saga dan Shou hanya diam. Diam seribu bahasa, entah apa yang mereka ingin bicarakan. Sedikit Saga mencuri pandang ketika Shou memegangi perutnya, dan terkadang Saga melihat Shou seakan berbicara dengan seseorang sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Shou, apakah ayah setuju?" Tanya Saga.

"Sepertinya" Jawab Shou singkat.

"Saga! Shou!" Panggil Nyonya Sakamoto bersamaan dengan tuan Sakamoto, dan duduk di sofa. Nyonya Sakamoto meletakkan kue jahe diatas meja dan minumannya. "Ayo dimakan" Ujar nyonya Sakamoto. Dengan Sigap Saga menyambar makanan yang ibunya buatkan, sehingga membuat Shou tertawa.

"Saga-" Shou menatap wajah Saga, dan Saga mengerti maksud tatapan Shou.

"Ayah, Shou sedang mengandung anakku" Ucap Saga.

"Apa?" Tuan Sakamoto membelalakkan matanya seolah tak percaya apa yang saga Katakan barusan.

"Itu benar paman" Ujar Shou menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ibu! Kita punya cucu!" Ucap tuan Sakamoto dengan senang.

"EH?" Saga terheran.

"Kenapa? Kau tahu Saga, ayah dan ibu begitu senang mendengarnya. Ah ya sudah berapa bulan Shou mengandung?".

"Baru satu minggu ayah" Jawab Saga.

"Ohya Shou, jangan panggil paman lagi. Panggil saja ayah" Tuan Sakamoto tersenyum.

"Baik ayah" Ujar Shou.

"Ah! Ibu lupa!" Ucap nyonya Sakamoto dengan berlari kesuatu tempat.

"Ibu Kenapa?" Tanya Saga dari kejauhan.

"Ibu mencari obat. Ah! Ketemu" Ucap nyonya Sakamoto, dan kembali ke ruang tamu. "Shou, ini" Nyonya Sakamoto memberika sesuatu kepada Shou.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Shou.

"Chlorophyl Gammat Emulsion en Omega Squa obat penyuburan kandungan".

"Apa?" Shou terkejut dan melihat bungkus obat itu.

"Kenapa?" Serentak Saga, dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Obat ini, obat ini yang menyebabkan aku hamil" Jawab Shou.

"Eh? Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Saga.

"Waktu sebelum melakukan hubungan intim dengan Saga, aku meminum obat ini. Aku tak tahu kalau obat ini adalah obat penyubur kandungan. Setelah aku meminumnya, Saga ingin melakukannya. Keesokkannya aku tengah mual-mual, dan ternyata aku hamil".

"Benarkah? Berarti kita hanya kecolongan Shou" Ujar Saga.

"Tapi, walaupun begitu. Kalian harus bersyukur mendapatkan seorang bayi, Tuhan telah mempercayakan kalian untuk merawat seorang bayi. Shou obat itu jangan lupa diminum dua kali sehari sesudah makan, ohya jangan lupa membeli susu untuk ibu hamil" Jelas nyonya Sakamoto.

"Baik ibu" Shou tersenyum.

"Ayah, ibu. Hari hampir larut malam" Pamit Saga.

"Ahya, angin malam tak baik bagi wanita hamil" Ujar tuan Sakamoto.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan," kata Nyonya Sakamoto yang masih terisak. Ia melambai-lambaikan saputangannya ketika motor Saga meninggalkan rumah. Senyuman bahagia terukir pada wajah cantiknya.

**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**

"Shou, besok kita kerumah orang tuamu" Ucap Saga yang tidur diatas pangkuan Shou sambil memainkan game di PSP milik Shou.

"Kapan?" Tanya Shou.

"Seusai sekolah".

"Baiklah, Saga-kun aku lapar" Ucap Shou manja, sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Mau makan apa sayang?" Tanya Saga.

"Aku ingin Okonomiyaki, Jus Buah Naga, dan ingin makan mangga muda".

"Tapi, apakah toko sudah tutup? Besok saja".

"Ah~ aku ingin sekarang Saga!" Rengek Shou manja.

"Hari sudah larut Shou" Saga mengelus rambut Shou yang tengah bersandar di ranjang empuk kamar apartement mereka.

"Saga!".

"Baiklah" Saga pun mengalah.

"Ah, ini uangnya" Shou memberikan dompetnya kepada Saga.

"Eh?".

"Aku tahu kau tak punya uang" Shou tersenyum. "Ahya! Jangan lupa diberi sambal Okoniyakinya "ya.

.

.

.

"Itadakimasu!" Shou dengan lahap memakan Okonomiyaki super pedas itu. Saga hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah Shou begitu lahapnya ia makan okonomiyaki diatas meja makan.

"Shou, okonomiyaki itu pedas tak baik-" Belum sempat Saga mengakhiri ucapannya Shou pun langsung menyerbu ucapan Saga.

"Tak apa! Bibiku ketika hamil suka makan makanan pedas, jadi jangan khawatir" Jawab Shou, Saga hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Dan memperhatikan betapa lahapnya Shou memakan okonomiyaki itu sehingga hanya beberapa menit ia melahap abis makanan tersebut.

"Itadakimasu" Shou menghirup jus buah naganya. "Saga-kun tolong kupas mangga mudanya" Perintah Shou.

"Baiklah, berapa buah?".

"Tiga buah!" Jawab Shou dari kejauhan. "Saga-kun, setelah kupas buah mangga, buatkan aku mie goreng seafood dan sop jamur".

"Baiklah" Saga menuruti perintah Shou. Saga pun pergi ke dapur untuk memasak makanan untuk kekasihnya itu. Dibukanya kulkas dan lemari tempat menyimpan bahan-bahan yang berada di dapur. "Shou! Dimana mienya?" Tanya Saga dari kejauhan.

"Apa? Mie? Mie? Astaga! Aku lupa sayang, mie sudah habis. Sebaiknya kau pergi membelinya sayang!" Perintah Shou. Saga keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri Shou yang berada di ruang makan bersama juicenya dan membawa mangga muda yang baru Saga kupas.

"Terima kasih sayang. Ohya, dompetku ada padamu kan? Ayo beli mienya! Aku sudah lapar!" Seru Shou manja sambil melahap mangga mudanya.

"Sayang, supermarket sudah tutup. Kau tahu kan ini jam sebelas malam" Ucap Saga.

"Huh! Kau tak sayang padaku!" Shou merajuk.

"Buka begitu. Tapi, ini sudah malam. Mana ada toko, supermarket, dan mini market buka jam seperti ini" Ucap Saga lembut.

"Saga! Belikan! Aku ingin mie goreng!".

"Sayang, bukannya tak mau-" Belum sempat Saga mengakhiri ucapannya, Shou pun memotongnya.

"Ah! Sayang, anak kita lapar! Dia memanggil-manggil ingin meminta makan. Ayolah~" Pinta Shou dengan manja.

"Hah~ baiklah" Saga menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sayang, kamu ayah yang baik" Goda Shou.

**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**

Langit cerah, matahari menampakkan cahayanya begitu terang. Burung-burung berterbangan diatas langit, bunyi sepoi angin mengibaskan helaian rambut. Pijakan-pijakkan kaki menghantam bumi, dan bunyi-bunyi klakson bergeming. Rumah besar dengan kebun yang luas, beberapa kucing berkeliaran menyambut sang pemilik pulang. Bagaikan anak kehilangan induknya.

"Kuro!" Shou mendekati kucing kesayangannya yang bewarna coklat kekuning-kuningan.

"Shou!" Saga menarik tangan Shou.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Shou.

"Ingat kau sedang hamil, kata ibu orang hamil tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan kucing" Jelas Saga.

"Baiklah" Shou memanyunkan bibirnya. Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah kediaman Kohara.

"Semoga orang tuamu menerima anak kita Shou" Ucap Saga.

"Kana-san, ayah dan ibu mana?" Tanya Shou kepada pelayan rumahnya.

"Sedang dikamar, akan saya panggilkan".

.

.

.

"Shou!" Teriak ibu Shou dan langsung memeluk putranya, namun ayahnya belum muncul dihadapan Shou.

"Ibu" Shou pu membalas peluakn ibunya.

"Bibi" Saga menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ibu, Saga ingin menjelaskan sesuatu"

"Apa itu?".

"Bibi, Shou sedang mengandung anakku. Maafkan aku" Saga menundukkan kepalanya.

"Wah~ bagus. Sudah berapa lama?" Tanya ibu Shou dengan senang.

"Sudah satu minggu" Jawab Saga.

"Wah! Bagus! Ibu tak menyangka anak laki-laki ibu bisa hamil. Lalu bagaimana Shou bisa hamil, Saga?" Tanya Ibu Shou. Shou melirik Saga, agar Saga yang menjelaskan tragedy kecolongan mereka kepada ibu Shou.

"Bibi, sebelum kami melakukan hubungan intim. Shou meminum obat penyubur kehamilan, Shou tak tahu bahwa obat yang ia minum adalah obat penyubur kehamilan. Keesokan harinya ketika aku bangun Shou menunjukkan testpack, bahwa Shou positif hamil. Yah begitulah ceritanya" Jelas Saga panjang lebar.

"Haha, cerita unik. Tapi ibu bahagia sekali, anak sulung ibu sedang hamil. Senangnya~".

"Ibu, ayah mana?" Tanya Shou. Sebuah hentakan kaki berbunyi kearah mereka, seorang laki-laki paruh baya menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Ayah!" Panggil nyonya Kohara.

"Paman" Saga berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tuan Kohara yang masih berdiri.

"Saga! Ayo beritahu!" Ucap nyonya Kohara.

"Ano~ paman, Shou sedang hamil. Itu ada-"

PLAK

Belum sempat Saga melengkapi ucapannya, sebuah tamparan kini mendarat dipipi Saga. Pipi kaan Saga begitu merah bercap lima jari. Saga memegangi pipinya dan Shou mendekati Saga.

"Kau apakan anakku?" Aura merah bertebaran di dalam tubuh tuan Kohara, matanya menjelit ke arah Saga. Seakan-akan ingin membunuh korban.

"Maafkan aku paman, tapi ini kelalaianku".

"Ayah! Itu bukan salah Saga! Itu salahku juga! Jangan salahkan Saga!" Shou membela Saga yang masih merasakan kesakitan akibat sebuah tamparan dari tua Kohara.

"Shou! Mau dikemanakan wajah ayah jika orang tau kau hamil? Seharusnya bukan kau yang hamil! Tapi wanita!".

"Ayah salah! Tuhan percaya kepada Shou untuk melahirkan dan mengasuh seorang bayi! Jika ini bukan kehendak Tuhan, Shou tidak mungkin seperti in! Ini sudah rencana Tuhan, ayah! Dan ini bukan salah Saga!" Ucap Shou.

**To be continued**


	6. AM I PREGNANT 6

**Title : Am I Pregnant!**

**Chapter: 6/?**

**Author: ladyshou feat r-rabbit666**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Mpreg**

**Character/Pairing: SagaxShou, ToraxHiroto**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Disclaimer: Saga is Shou mine, and Shou is Saga mine.**

**Warning: Yaoi, MalexMale, SagaxShou.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**A/N: Fanfic kolaborasi bareng r-rabbit666 maaf ceritanya jelek, dan banyak typo. Dan maaf semakin hari ceritanya semakin gaje dan jelek. *sujud sungkem***

"Shou! Mau dikemanakan wajah ayah jika orang tau kau hamil? Seharusnya bukan kau yang hamil! Tapi wanita!"

"Ayah salah! Tuhan percaya kepada Shou untuk melahirkan dan mengasuh seorang bayi! Jika ini bukan kehendak Tuhan, Shou tidak mungkin seperti ini! Ini sudah rencana Tuhan, ayah! Dan ini bukan salah Saga!" ucap Shou.

**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**

**CHAPTER 6**

**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**

"Kalian..." tuan Kohara menggeram marah.

"Paman, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku bukanlah tipe lelaki yang lempar batu sembunyi tangan," ucap Saga serius.

"Ayah, percayalah. Aku sudah bersama Saga selama 5 tahun. Sejak kami SMP!"

"Gara-gara kau laki-laki bajingan! Anakku hamil!" Bentak Tuan Kohara.

"Ayah! Saga bukan laki-laki bajingan! Dia bertanggung jawab atas kehamilaku ayah! Mengertilah! Kenapa ayah tak mengerti!" Shou terisak, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya seolah telah merasakan keterpurukkan.

"Shou, jangan menangis," Lembut Saga terucap. Saga menopang tubuh Shou agar ia berdiri tegak.

"Air mata buaya! Tak usah menangis dihadapanku Shou!" Bentak tuan Kohara lagi.

"Paman, aku mencintai Shou. Aku tak ingin membuatnya terpuruk akibat kesalahanku, maafkan aku paman. Aku akan bertanggung jawab, aku bukan laki-laki bajingan".

"Ucapanmu itu sungguh manis, tapi percuma aku tak akan percaya dengan laki-laki lidah bercabang sepertimu!".

"Ayah! Hentikan! Jangan hina Saga! Shou megandung anak Saga! Cucu kita ayah!" Ucap nyonya Kohara pelan yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat perdebatan mereka.

"Shou, aku harus pulang. Percuma aku disini, lagi pula ayahmu tak akan merestui kita. Gomen Shou" Saga menahan tangis dan memeluk Shou.

"Saga-kun! Jangan pergi! Aku tak mau kau pergi! Aku mencintaimu!" Shou menangis di pelukan Saga dengan terisak.

"Hahaha! Kalian lucu sekali," tuan Kohara tertawa terbahak-bahak. Saga dan Shou saling tatap tidak mengerti.

"A- Apa!"

"Ayah tidak tahan untuk menjahili kalian berdua, apalagi saat melihat kalian begitu serius menjelaskan. Hahaha," jelas tuan Kohara diselingi tawanya.

"Ja― Jadi, ayah merestui kami berdua?" Shou menghapus air matanya.

"Tentu saja, anakku," Tuan Kohara mengacak-acak rambut Shou.

"Ayah! Kebiasaan ayah suka menjahili memang tak pernah hilang! Aku dibuat menangis!" Shou sedikit merajuk dan malu melihat tingkah ayahnya.

"Haha! Tentu ayah merasa senang karena anak laki-laki ayah dapat hamil. It's amazing! Kau hebat Saga!" Tuan Kohara menepuk bahu Saga.

"Terima kasih, paman."

"Eits! Tunggu dulu! Setelah kalian lulus SMA nanti, untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatan kalian, kalian harus menikah. Mengerti?"

"Tapi, Paman. Bukannya itu masih setahun lagi?" tanya Saga.

"Itu resiko kalian. Sekolah mana yang memperbolehkan siswanya menikah? Jika kalian masih ingin lulus SMA, menikahlah setelah lulus. Di universitas nanti, kalian lebih bebas," jelas Tuan Kohara.

Saga dan Shou saling tatap kemudian mengangguk. Apa boleh buat, karena peraturan PSC High School adalah tidak boleh ada siswa yang menikah ketika masih menuntut ilmu di sana.

"Yak! Cukup sudah situasi tegangnya. Makan malam sudah siap. Ayo kita makan bersama. Ayo, Ayah?" nyonya Kohara menepuk-nepukkan tangannya. Akhirnya mereka semua menuju ruang makan kediaman Kohara yang mewah.

Walau makan malam biasa, tetapi semua teratur dan mewah. Para butler dan maid dengan teratur menyajikan setiap makanan. Suasana makan malam berlangsung dengan tertib. Tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Karena sudah kebiasaan keluarga Kohara yang taat pada aturan. Terlihat kaku. Saga yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya merasa jenuh. Dengan jahilnya ia menendang-nendang kaki Shou di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu," ujar Tuan Kohara sambil meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Apa? Ayah akan berangkat kerja lagi?" tanya Shou.

"Iya. Shift malam, Shou," jawab Tuan Kohara sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tapi, ada Saga dan Shou di sini. Tidakkah kau bisa menyuruh bawahanmu?" Nyonya Kohara memakaikan jas Tuan Kohara dan merapikan dasinya.

"Ada pasien yang harus dioperasi nanti pukul 8,"

"Ah. Kami tidak apa-apa kok, Bibi, Paman. Kami mengerti keadaan Paman sebagai kepala rumah sakit ternama," kata Saga sopan.

"Hahaha. Begitulah calon menantuku," Tuan Kohara menepuk-nepuk punggung Saga. Mereka semua pun mengantarkan Tuan Kohara hingga teras. Sebuah mobil mewah telah terparkir di depan. Tuan Kohara pun memasuki mobil itu.

"Ah iya, Shou!" seru Tuan Kohara dari dalam mobilnya, ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Ya, ayah?"

"Kalau usia kandunganmu sudah besar, jangan sungkan-sungkan memeriksakan kandunganmu di rumah sakit ayah," ujar Tuan Kohara sebelum menaikkan kembali kaca mobilnya.

"Baik, Ayah. Hati-hati di jalan," kata Shou sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ketika mobil sang ayah melaju meninggalkan rumah.

**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**

3 bulan kemudian...

"Saga~ Apa aku terlihat gemuk?" tanya Shou. Ia memperhatikan dirinya yang sedikit berisi terutama bagian perut. Berputar-putar sembari melihat ke arah cermin.

"Tidak, sayang. Kau semakin terlihat sexy jika begitu, fufufu," goda Saga. Saga sendiri sedikit geli dengan tingkah Shou.

"Saga~ aku serius. Rasanya baru 2 atau 3 bulan, tapi sudah terlihat begini. Tidak seperti Bibiku dulu," Shou mengelus-elus perutnya yang mulai terlihat menonjol.

"Tenanglah, sayang. Kau baik-baik saja. Kau kan bisa memakai jaket tebal, sehingga tidak terlalu terlihat," ujar Saga menenangkan kekhawatiran Shou.

"Haa~ Bagaimana pendapat teman-teman nanti? Selama sebulan libur awal musim dingin, aku terlihat begini berisi," keluh Shou. Walau mengeluh begitu, jika sudah di depan cermin, sifat narsis Shou mulai muncul.

'Tapi benar juga, aku terlihat semakin sexy,' batin Shou membenarkan ucapan Saga. Ia memasang berbagai pose menggoda di depan cermin.

"Kau kenapa, hmm?" bisik Saga yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang Shou. Ia memeluk pinggang Shou mesra.

"Aah, Saga. Kau mengagetkanku," kata Shou. Ia menepis tangan Saga dari pinggangnya. "Kasihan anak kita, sesak," lanjut Shou.

"Kau jadi kejam begitu padaku. Anak kita baik-baik saja. Aku juga butuh kasih sayang darimu," ujar Saga sambil membenamkan kepalanya pada leher jenjang Shou, membuat semburat merah menghiasi paras cantik Shou. Hal ini membuat Saga semakin bersemangat menggoda Shou.

"Iih, Saga. Aku tidak ingin meracuni anak kita dengan hal-hal pervert sepertimu," canda Shou.

"Itu kan hal baik, Shou," sanggah Saga. Ia mencuri-curi kesempatan menciumi leher Shou. Menggigitinya dan menghisapnya, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan pada kulit putih Shou.

"Ahh~" Shou mendesah.

Tangan-tangan Saga mulai masuk kedalam kaus Shou, jemari-jemarinya meraba baian dada Shou sehingga ia dapat menemukan dua buah jendolan di dada Shou. Saga mencubit dan memilin puting susu Shou sembari memberikan kissmark di tengkuk Shou.

"Nghh!" Shou menggeliat, mulai Saga membuka resleting celana Shou.

"Kau suka kan sayang? Nikmat?" Rayu Saga yang kini memasukan tangannya ke dalam celana dalam Shou dan mulai meraih sesuatu didalamnya.

TING TONG TING TONG

Suara bel mengagetkan pasangan muda itu. Tapi pasangan muda itu belum tersadar betul apa yang terjadi, Saga dan Shou justru saling tatap hingga terdengar suara bel berikutnya.

TING TONG

"Iya! Sebentar," Shou segera menuju pintu depan. Dapat Shou dengar Saga mendengus kesal, Shou hanya terkikik kecil.

"Yo pasangan muda! Lama sekali membukakan pintunya? Di luar dingin sekali," suara lelaki kecil itu langsung terdengar begitu Shou membuka pintunya.

"Oh! Hiroto! Dan Tora," Shou membuka pintu lebih lebar ketika melihat Hiroto dan lelaki jangkung di sebelahnya, Tora.

"Siapa, sayang~?" tanya Saga dari dalam.

"Hiroto dan Tora!" seru Shou agar terdengar oleh Saga.

"Ayo masuk, dingin sekali ternyata. Saga sedang menyiapkan sarapan," Shou mempersilahkan Tora dan Hiroto untuk masuk.

"Ee? Saga yang masak?" tanya Hiroto tak percaya sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa empuk, diikuti oleh Tora.

"Tumben kalian ke sini? Selama liburan, kalian tak pernah ke sini sama sekali," kata Shou.

"Aah, tiap aku mengajak ke sini, Tora selalu saja mengajakku ke tempat lain. Taman hiburan, game center, dan lainnya," keluh Hiroto sambil melirik Tora yang dengan santainya memindah-mindahkan channel TV tanpa seizin pemiliknya.

"Yo Tora! Hiroto! Lama tak jumpa, kenapa ke mari?" tiba-tiba saja Saga muncul dengan senampan gelas berisi air.

"Hiroto mau minta sarapan," jawab Tora santai.

"Tora!" bentak Hiroto. Ia mencekik leher Tora, tapi karena perbedaan fisik yang cukup besar, cekikan Hiroto hanya terasa seperti gelitikan bagi Tora.

"Sayang~ ada bau gosong," celetuk Shou tiba-tiba. Hiroto menghentikan aksinya, kemudian melirik Saga dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Sontak Saga segera berlari menuju dapur.

"Taraa~ Special breakfast ala chef Saga!" seru Saga yang berjalan dari arah dapur.

"Uwaa! Sugoii!" seru Hiroto takjub. Hiroto langsung saja menyambar makanan yang dihidangkan. Saga dan Shou saling tatap dan terkikik geli.

"Saga-kun memang pintar memasak!" puji Shou.

"Ah! Biasa saja, masakkan Shou lebih enak dariku!".

"Kalian memang pasangan hebat! Tora saja tidak pernah memasakkan sesuatu untukku," cerocos Hiroto.

"Hei! Aku pernah memasak untukmu, kau tidak ingat?" sanggah Tora.

"Apa? Bubur?"

"Yeah. Itu berarti pernah, dan ramen juga."

"He? Ramen cup? Huh. Itu tidak termasuk, anak TK saja bisa membuatnya" ejek Hiroto.

"Butuh waktu juga untuk membuatnya," Tora menanggapinya santai. Sebenarnya Tora ingin terus memancing Hiroto agar merasa marah, suatu kesenangan bisa membuat Hiroto marah.

"Ramen cup hanya butuh air panas saja, bukan memasak namanya!" Hiroto tak mau kalah.

"Intinya makanan, Pon sayang~"

"Bukan!"

"Iya."

"Bukan! Bukan!"

"Membuat makanan apapun itu disebut memasak, akui saja."

"Tidak ak―"

"Hei, kalian! Diamlah, pagi-pagi begini sudah bertengkar,"

"Huh! Terserahlah," sungut Hiroto. Tora menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kenapa tersenyum?" Tanya Hiroto lagi.

"Memang kenapa jika aku tersenyum, hah? Tidak boleh?" Tanya Tora kembali dengan tatapa yang menyeramkan.

"Dasar siluman macan! Wajah mu seram sekali tahu!" Ejek Hiroto.

"Oh jadi begitu, kau pulang sendiri!" Ancam Tora.

"Eh?" Hiroto terkejut.

"Aku tidak akan mengantarmu!".

"Shou-kun, Torashi tidak mau mengantarku pulang~" Hiroto mengadu kepada Shou.

"Ah~ makanya Hiroto jangan memancing emosi Tora,".

"T-tapi kan. Uh! Baiklah! Gomen ne Tora-kun" Ucap Hiroto.

"Iya!" Jawab Tora singkat.

"Yay! Aku cinta Tora-kun! Ngomong-ngomong. Shou terlihat agak gemukan sekarang," komentar Hiroto mengamat-amati perbedaan tubuh Shou.

BRUSHH!

Mendengar perkataan Hiroto, sontak Saga menyemburkan air putih yang tengah diminumnya karena terkejut. Semburan air itu sedikit mengenai Hiroto dan Tora yang duduk di depannya.

"Saga~ jangan jorok begitu. Kasihan kan Hiroto dan Tora," ujar Shou sambil melirik Hiroto yang mengebaskan lengan kemejanya yang terkena cipratan. Walau dalam hati Shou, ia cukup terkejut Hiroto menyadari perubahan tubuhnya.

"Haha. Maaf. Reflek," Saga menyengir sambil membentuk tanda 'peace'.

"Si kecil ini," Tora mengusap-usap kepala Hiroto dengan gemas. Ia melirik Shou, dapat Tora tangkap raut wajah sahabatnya yang mulai berubah. Bagaimanapun, Tora tahu jika Shou adalah orang yang sensitif. Apapun dipikirkannya matang-matang.

Tora yang mengerti situasi segera mencari cara agar ia dan Hiroto dapat meninggalkan pasangan muda itu sendiri.

"Oh ya, Hiroto. Bukannya pagi ini kau harus mengantarkan titipan Nao?"

"Ah! Aku lupa! Kalau begitu, kami berangkat ke sekolah dulu ya. Terima kasih makanannya," pamit Hiroto. Segera saja ia menarik tangan Tora.

"Hei hei! Jadi kalian ke sini hanya untuk numpang sarapan! Awas kalian!" seru Saga. Namun percuma, Tora dan Hiroto mulai menjauh. Hiroto menjulurkan lidahnya pada Saga. Saga pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan masuk ke apartemen.

"Fyuu~ mereka pergi juga. Ramai sekali ya 'kan, Shou?" Saga menutup kembali pintu ruang apartemen. Merasa tidak disahuti, Saga melirik ke arah Shou yang termenung. "Shou?"

Saga melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Shou. Menepuk pelan bahu sang kekasih. Tiba-tiba saja, Shou melirik Saga dengan tatapan horror.

"Saga~ bagaimana ini?"

**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**

"Ohayou, minna!" seru Saga kepada seisi kelas. Dengan percaya dirinya ia menggandeng mesra lengan Shou menuju bangkunya. Tidak mempedulikan pekikan murid lain dan wajah Shou yang berubah warna seperti Rajungan rebus.

"Ciee, best couple kita kembali. Bagaimana bulan madunya?" celetuk salah seorang siswa.

"Iya, bagaimana? Kelas kita ingin punya momongan nih," canda siswa lain.

"Kalian tenang saja. Iya 'kan, Shou?" ujar Saga sambil merengkuh bahu Shou lebih dekat.

"Eh? Sagacchi!" Shou mencubit lengan Saga dengan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Oh my God!" Teriak gadis-gadis dengan nikmatnya melihat pemandangan dikelas mereka.

"Oh ya, kalian sudah sampai mana? Making a baby kah?" Goda salah satu gadis di kelas.

Saga dan Shou hanya bertatap muka, saling berkontak untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Gadis-gadis itu hanya melihat mereka dengan raut wajah yang bertanya-tanya.

"Ehm~" Saga berpikir.

"Pasti kalian telah melakukannya kan? Berapa kali? Pasti setia hari! Haha" Celetuk gadis itu.

"Hei! Sembarang bicara!" Ucap Saga kesal.

"Ya, mungkin saja kan Saga-kun?" Ucap gadis itu lagi.

"Teman-teman! Hyde-sensei datang!" Ucap laki-laki kecil berambut blonde berada didepan pintu dengan lompatan-lompatan layaknya tupai yang di tuntun oleh macan da itu adalah Tora yang tepat dibelakangnya. Gadis-gadis itu kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Hoi Pon! Bisakah kau tak lompat-lompat seperti monyet?" Tanya Tora.

"Macan gila!" Ejek Hiroto dengan lari-larian kecil.

.

.

.

Bell sekolah berbunyi, bukan pertanda pulang. Melainkan pertanda murid-murid harus beristirahat untuk menerima pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Tora-kun! Buka mulutnya! Aaaa" Hiroto dengan siapnya memegang sendok ditangannya, dan membuka mulutnya agar Tora yang ada didepannya mengikutinya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Aku bukan anak kecil!" Ucap Tora sedikit kasar.

"Kau ini memang sama sekali tidak romantis!" Hiroto merajuk.

"Hei! Jangan begitu! Ayo sini!" Tora memegang tangan Hiroto, dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku duduk dipangkuanmu?" Tanya Hiroto masih setengah kesal.

"Kau bilang aku tidak romantis kan? Ayo suapi aku dengan bento bikinanmu!" Perintah Tora.

"A-apa?" Hiroto terkejut dengan wajah merah.

"Nah, ini kan lebih romantis dari yang tadi HI-RO-TO!" Kecup Tora di pipi Hiroto.

"Ah aku malu!" Ucap Hiroto.

"Kenapa malu? Kita bisa mengalahkan pasangan yang ada disebelah kita kan?".

"Oh iya. Ayo! Buka mulutnya Tora-kun!" Semangat Hiroto menyuapi Tora dengan bentonya, setiap suapan Hiroto diberi imbalan berupa kecupan hangat oleh Tora.

Kemesraan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid dikelas, dan hanya dua orang yang tidak memperhatikan mereka.

"Hoy! Saga! Kau lihat?" Tora memamerkan kemesraannya denga Hiroto kepada Saga.

"Apa?" Tanya Saga dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Cih!" Tora mendengus kesal.

"Sejak kapan posisi Hiroto seperti itu?" Saga tersadar.

"Sedari tadi bodoh! Kami akan mengalahkan kalian! Hahaha!" Tora tertawa licik.

"Kalau bisa! Hahaha!" Ucap Saga.

"Kami akan menjadi pasangan termesra di dunia! Hahahaha" Ucap Hiroto.

"Bermimpilah! Hahaha" Lanjut Saga.

"Saga. Baru saja Ayah mengirim pesan, katanya sepulang sekolah aku harus memeriksakan kandunganku. Kebetulan dokter kandungan kepercayaan ayah sedang senggang," bisik Shou yang tengah memotong Saga tertawa.

"Eh? Kau ingin kesana?" Tanya Saga.

"Menurutmu?".

"Sebaiknya kesana, itu sangat penting untuk kandunganmu. Lagi pula kita bisa tahu apa saja yang dokter sarankan." Jelas Saga.

"Shou-kun kau lihat?" Tanya Hiroto.

"Ya? Wah~ kalian romantis!" puji Shou.

"Terima kasih!" Balas Hiroto dengan mengecup bibir Tora yang sedang mengunyah makanan.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tokyo University Hospital**_

"Waah, ini kedua kalinya seumur hidup saya menangani pasien laki-laki yang tengah hamil. Jarang sekali yang saya temui laki-laki dapat hamil" Ucap sang dokter.

"Ini hanya kebetulan dokter" Ucap Saga.

"Oh, bukan. Ini adalah mukjizat, sungguh beruntungnya kalian".

"Lalu, bagaimana kondisi bayi kami dokter?" Tanya Shou.

"Normal, dan sehat. Tidak ada masalah apa-apa terhadap perkembangan bayinya".

"Yokatta!" Saga dan Shou serempak.

"Sakamoto-san, jagalah kondisi Kohara-san. Jangan membuatnya merasa sedih ataupun tertekan. Dan saya rasa untuk masalah gizi, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sudah sangat baik," tutur sang Dokter.

"Baik. Terima kasih, Dokter,"

**\(^^\)\(^O^)/(/^^)/**

Sebulan kemudian..

"Ah! Sial!" Shou menggurutu. Dengan kesal ia melempar PSP kesayangannya ke atas meja. Sulit sekali berkonsentrasi untuk memainkan permainan favoritnya itu. Shou menengok ke arah dapur, di mana Saga tengah sibuk berkutat dengan peralatan memasak.

"Sagacchi~ aku lapar. Sudah matang kah?" tanya Shou manja.

"Sebentar lagi,"

"Cepatlah,"

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali, sudah matang ini," Saga meletakkan set makanan di atas meja. Dengan cepat, Shou segera menyambar makanan itu.

"Sayang~ sebaiknya mulai besok, kau tidak usah berangkat sekolah dulu ya?" tanya Saga tiba-tiba. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"Tapi, Saga. Aku masih ingin berangkat sekolah,"

"Liburlah dulu, hanya 4 bulanan, terlebih ada libur pergantian musim semi dan dingin selama sebulan, jadi sekitar 3 bulan kau tidak usah masuk sekolah"

"Aku ingin sekolah Saga!" bentak Shou.

"Kau kan jenius Shou, bukan masalah besar?"

"Tidak mau!"

"Sayang~ kau tetap akan lulus. Percayalah," Saga meyakinkan Shou.

"Bukan itu yang aku takutkan. Al― uuh.." rintih Shou tiba-tiba, ia memegangi bagian perutnya yang mulai terasa nyeri. Seperti bergejolak menegang.

"Shou! Kau kenapa?" dengan panik Saga meletakkan minumnya dan berlari menahan tubuh Shou yang mulai sempoyongan.

"Pe― Perutku.. Sakit, Saga. Hiks," Shou mencengkeram lengan Saga kuat-kuat.

"Shou! Shou! Bertahanlah!"

_**To be continued...**_


	7. AM I PREGNANT 7

Title: Am I Pregnant

Author: LadyShou

Chapter: 7

Bands/Pairing: Alice Nine, etc / SagaxShou, ToraxHiroto

Rated: M

Genre: Drama, Mpreg, Smut, Romance, Friendship, etc.

Warning: Yaoi, SAGAXSHOU.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! OKAY?!

"Shou! Bertahanlah!" Saga menopang Shou, untuk duduk di atas sofa.

"Saga~ sakit~" Shou terisak dan memegangi perutnya merasakan perutnya yang sakit amat sangat sakit.

"Kita akan ke dokter kandungan. Tunggu sebentar aku mengambil dompet dan kunci motor" dengan kilat Saga mengambil kunci motor dan dompetnya.  
>.<p>

.

"Perkembangan yang cukup baik Nonya dan Tuan Sakamoto. Kulit epidermis yang menutupi tubuh janin sudah mulai membentuk jari tangan dan jari kaki. Nah, nyonya harus makan makanan yang bergizi agar menghindari anemia pada bayi anda. Rasa sakit yang anda rasakan adalah tendangan-tendangan atau gerakan-gerakan yang diberikan bayi anda. Itulah gerakan pertama yang anda rasakan. Apakah air susu anda telah keluar? Biasanya umur 5 bulan, air susu pada payudara ibu hamil sudah bisa keluar" Jelas

"Tidak, dokter. Saya laki-laki".

"Ah?! Maaf" Ucap sang Dokter dengan melihat ekspesi Shou yang terlihat aneh.

"Kalau begitu dokter, terima kasih" ucap Saga berdiri dan diikuti oleh Shou.

"Sama-sama. Jaga bayi kalian baik-baik" Ucap sang dokter. Saga dan Shou pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan dokter di salah satu rumah sakit.

"Kau dengar Shou? Kata dokter biasanya pada umur 5 bulan susu ibu sudah mulai keluar".

"Tapi itu mana mungkin terjadi padaku. Aku laki-laki, dadaku kecil, dan putingku juga tak besar seperti wanita pada umumnya".

"Yah~ siapa tahu itu juga terjadi padamu Shou. Kalau kau juga begitu, aku ingin mencicipi susu yang keluar dari payudaramu" Jelas Saga santai.

"Saga! Kau ini!" Ucap Shou kesal melihat Saga yang tengah berpikir jorok dengan otak mesumnya.

"Jadi, ingat. Mulai besok kau tidak boleh masuk sekolah, jaga anak kita. Dan jadilah istri dan ibu yang baik untukku dan untuk bayi kita. Aku ingin kita menjadi keluarga kecil yang bahagia bersama anak kita Shou" Saga mencium kening Shou. "Ayo pulang, kau harus istirahat".

.

.

.

Bulan bersinar terang, cahaya bintang mulai bertaburan pada langit yang gelap. Suara rintik hujan mulai jatuh ke bumi. Kedua insan kini tengah bersantai menikmati suasana sejuk.

Terdengar suara bunyi telepon genggam milik Saga. Terlihat dilayar telepon miliknya bertuliskan "Ibu" dengan sigap ia mengangkatnya.

"Halo ibu? Ada apa?"

"Saga? Bagaimana keadaan Shou?" Tanya sang ibu melalui line telepon.

"Shou baik-baik saja ibu. Usia kandungan Shou sekarang sudah 5 bulan. Kata dokter bayinya sehat, sudah bisa bergerak".

"Ah yokatta nah! Kau jaga Shou baik-baik ya! Kalau terjadi apa-apa kubunuh kau!" Ancam sang Ibu.

"Iya ibu, ibu ingin bicara pada Shou?".

"Ah iya? Mana Shou?".

"Shou, ibuku ingin berbicara padamu" Ucap Saga memberikan handphone genggamnya kepada Shou yang bersandar di pangkal ranjang sambil membaca majalah ibu hamil.

"Iya ibu? Ada apa?"

"Shou, kau harus banyak-banyak makan makanan bergizi, bervitamin, dan zat besi. Ah ya, jangan lupa makan bubur kacang hijau, apel, dan susu kedelai. Itu sangat bagus untuk kulit dan pertumbuhan rambut pada bayimu. Jika ada apa-apa tanya pada ibu saja, oke?".

"Iya ibu, terima kasih".

"Ngomong-ngomong bayinya laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya ibu Saga, Shou terdiam dan berpikir. Mencoba memutar kembali ingatan di dalam otaknya yang dijelaskan pada dokter.

"Saga, bayi kita laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Shou.

"Hmmm..." Saga berpikir sejenak. "Astaga Shou! Aku lupa menanyakannya! Bagaimana ini?!".

"Maaf ibu, kami tidak tahu. Kami lupa menanyakannya pada dokter".

"Mana Saga? Ibu ingin berbicara pada Saga" Shou memberikan telepon genggam kepada Saga.

"Halo bu?".

"Dasar anak bodoh! Kenapa bisa lupa kau tanyakan gender anakmu sendiri hah?!".

"Ibu, kenapa memarahiku?"

"Kau memang pantas dimarahi! Kau ini bagaimana! Sudah ibu ingatkan, jika kau ke dokter kandungan, jangan lupa tanyakan itu! Padahal rencanya ibu dan ayah ingin membeli baju untuk anakmu. Yasudah kalau begitu. Jaga Shou baik-baik ya. Ja ne!"

"Jaa" Saga menutup teleponnya.

"Kau habis kena marah?" Shou terkikik.

"Kau ini, bukannya kasihan malah ketawa".

"Kau lucu Sagacchi~" Shou mencubit hidung mancung Saga.

"Aduduh~ Shou, boleh aku lihat perutmu?" Tanya Saga. Shou memgangguk dan menaikkan piyama putih miliknya keatas. Terlihat perut buncit Shou yang besar.

Saga mengelus perut Shou dengan pelan, mencium perut Shou dengan kasih sayang.

"Cepat besar ya sayang, papa dan mama tak sabar menanti kelahiranmu" Ucap Saga sembari menciumi perut Shou. Shou yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum terharu melihat Saga.

Saga melihat kearah Shou, tak sengaja ia melihat dada milik Shou. Ia kembali teringat akan perkataan dokter. Otak Saga mulai bekerja, bekerja _"how to be have a sex with my preggo wife"_. Saga hanya menelan ludah melihat dada Shou yang berwarna merah muda. Kembali otaknya berpikir _"I wanna cum his tit"._

Saga mencoba menggoda Shou, sentuhan kasih sayang kini berubah menjadi sentuhan _"I wanna fuck you my preggo wife"._

"Ah~" Dan yah! Shou berhasil terangsang. Dengan sigap Saga menyentuh dua buah dada Shou, mengusapnya dan mencubitnya.

"Sa..gahh.. Ah~" Shou mendesah.

Jujur Saga, Saga tak tahan atas godaan tubuh Shou yang sexy itu. Perut buncit dengan dada yang terbilang montok untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Sungguh, Shou adalah makhluk tuhan paling sexy yang diberikan untuk Saga seorang.

Saga membuka kancing-kancing piyama Shou. Melepaskan pakaian Shou hingga Shou tak memakai pakaian apapun.

"Sungguh, kau sexy Shou" Saga mencium bibir Shou, melumatnya hingga binir Shou merah merekah.

"Nghh" Saga cum Shou's tits. He shake Shou's boob.

"Really sweet" Saga said to Shou. Saga tried squeezing Shou's boob, trying to squeeze out milk in the his boob. Try, try, and try again.

"You baka Saga! No milk out in my boob!".

"I know, I just try it!" Ucap Saga. Ia kembali menghisap puting susu Shou yang membengkak. Ia gigit dengan gemas kedua puting susu itu sehingga membuat Shou sedikit kesakitan.

"Ittai Sagacchi".

Setelah ia puas dengan dada Shou, Ia melebarkan kedua kaki Shou terlihat lubang yang sering ia masuki menggoda Saga.

Saga melepas seluruh bajunya, membuat ia naked.

"Fuck me please Saga!" Pinta Shou.

Untuk kali ini, Saga hanya ingin memasuki tubuh Shou dengan cock miliknya saja. Tak ingin membuat Shou lelah dengan service lainnya.

Saga menaikkan kaki Shou kebahunya. Memegangi cocknya untuk menuju lubang anal yang nikmat. Saga mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Ah~ ah~" Shou mendesah.

Saga mempercepat gerakannya sampai penis miliknya tertancap dengan sempurna hingga pangkal. Goyangan itu semakin cepat, membuat perut buncit Shou ikut bergoyang bersamaan dengan dada montok Shou.

"Ah ya ah ya! More more! Fast fast!" Ucap Shou.

Saga mempercepat 100x lebih cepat gerakan dari sebelumnya.

"Ah ya! Disana Saga! Disana! Ah ah ahah! Saga-kun!  
>Saga menemukan G-spotnya, dengan cepat ia kembali bergerak, dan...<p>

CROT!

"AHHHH!"

Dengan bersamaan Saga menyemprotkan spermanya kedalam lubang Shou. Saga pun mencabut penisnya didalam tubuh Shou.

"Sakit?"

"Ngh" Shou menggelengkan wajahnya. "Ini nikmat".

Saga masih memandangi perut Shou, dan mengelusnya kembali.

"Kok ?"

"Anak kita bergerak pada siang hari dan siang hari. Butuh istirahat sayang".

"Besok aku tidak ingin masuk sekolah" Ucap Saga.

"Hey! Kau harus sekolah besok!"

"Aku ingin melihat anakku bergerak" Ucap Saga layaknya anak-anak.

"Kalau begitu aku tidur duluan!" Shou memunguti bajunya dan memakainya.

"Jangan! Jangan pakai baju!" Saga merebut piyama Shou dan melemparnya sembarang.

"Kenapa?!".

"Sudah tidak usah banyak tanya ayo tidur!" Perintah Saga, Shou hanya menggeleng-geleng heran melihat tingkah Saga.  
>.<p>

.

.

Matahari menampakkan cahayanya, burung gereja ber-cuit dengan indahnya. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk disela-sela jendela apartement milik Saga dan Shou.

"Nghh~" Saga menggeliat, ia mencoba membuka matanya. Namun, ia berhasil membuka mata sipitnya dengan lebar.

"Shou?" Ia mencari sesosok laki-laki cantik. "Ah masih belum bangun" Ia terus memandangi Shou yang terlelap tanpa mengenakan baju. Saga turunkan selimut yang menutupi Shou hingga kebawah.

"Uhuk!" Saga tersedak melihat cock Shou terkulai lemas. Langsung ia tutup bagian itu hingga hanya terlihat dada dan perut buncitnya.

Ia mengelus perut Shou, sambil tersenyum dengan sendirinya.

"Aku tak sabar melihat anakku" Ucap Saga. "Kira-kira laki-laki atau perempuan ya?" Saga bertanya-tanya sendiri yang masih mengelus perut Shou.

"Uh!"

"Bergerak!" Seru Saga dan diikuti lenguhan Shou dikarenakan aktivitas janin diperut Shou yang menendang-nendang perut Shou.

"Saga?" Shou terbangun.

"Kau merasakannya tidak?".

"Ngh" Shou mengangguk.

"Aku merasakannya tadi" Ucap Saga riang.

Shou langsung bersandar ditepi ranjang agar dapat duduk dengan tenang.

"Lihat! Lihat! Anak kita bergerak lagi Shou!" Seru Saga.

"Iya iya" Shou pun ikut berseru. "Disini, disini. Coba kau pegang disini" Shou mengarahkan tangan Saga bagian kiri perutnya.

DUG!

"Bergerak kan?" Tanya Shou.

"Uhm! Aku bisa merasakannya!".

"Aduh!" Kali ini bayi dalam perut Shou menendang dengan sangat kuatnya membuat Shou merintih.

"Kenapa?!" Tanya Saga panik.

"Tidak, hanya saja anak kita tendangannya terlalu kuat. Jadi, sedikit sakit Hehe" Ucap Shou memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Apakah mengandung itu sakit?".

"Saga, kau ingat dulu aku pernah berniat untuk menggugurkan bayi ini? Jika aku jujur, ya sakit. Sakit sekali~ tapi sakit ini adalah kenyamanan dan kebahagian untukku. Jika bersamamu beban ini hilang begitu saja sakit yang aku rasakan seakan sirna, kamu dan bayi ini yang membuatku bahagia karena tanpa kalian berdua aku bisa merasakan bagaimana indahnya menjadi istri dan seorang ibu. Aku pikir bayi ini membuatku kehilanganmu dan keluargaku, tapi aku salah. Karena bayi ini aku tak akan pernah kehilanganmu dan keluargaku" Jelas Shou dengan menitikan airmata, mengingat kejadian 5 bulan yang lalu.

"Shou~" Saga pun mulai terlena mendengarnya. "Aku janji, aku akan menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik untukmu dan anakku kelak nanti" Saga menciumi kening Shou dengan hangat.

"Aku ingin bekerja part time, aku ingin mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya anak kita nanti".

"Saga~ tak usah berlebihan. Biar ayah dan ibuku saja yang membayarnya".

"Jika terlalu bergantung pada orang tua mungkin jika bergantung, kita akan sulit untuk mandiri".

"Terserah kau saja Saga, asalkan ketika aku butuh kau disampingku kau selalu ada" Ucap Shou. "Hei! Kau bolos hari ini!" Shou tersadar akan ingatannya.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak akan masuk sekolah hari ini. Hari ini aku ingin seharian bersamamu".  
>.<p>

.

.

"Saga! Ayo makan siang!" Perintah Shou kepada Saga dari kejauhan yang asik bermain Winning Elevennya.

"Sebentar lagi" Jawab Saga.

"Kau ini!" Shou membentak.

"Hait!" Saga pun menurutinya sebab jika ia tidak menurutinya Shou akan marah besar. Lalu ia pun beranjak untuk duduk dimeja makan.

"Yo!"

Tiba-tiba suara seorang lelaki muncul, sehingga membuat penghuni rumah tertuju pada suara tersebut.

"Halo Shou-chan!" Hiroto melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menuju meja makan.

"Hei! Hei! Apa-apaan kau mengambil piring seenak?!" Cegah Saga kepada Hiroto.

"Aku hanya ingin makan. Aku lapar~" Ucap Hiroto dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Tidak boleh!" Saga langsung merebut piring dari tangan Hiroto.

"Shou-chan~ Saga melarangku".

"Saga~".

"Kalau Hiroto ikut makan, lauk akan habis" Bela Saga.

"Saga~"

"Oke baiklah! Kau boleh makan!" Saga pun menyerah.

"Asyik~ Ayo Tora-kun kita makan" Ajak Hiroto dan langsung mengambil lauk yang ia suka. "Ehm, ano Shou-chan. Aku sedikit heran, kenapa perutmu semakin besar? Seperti orang hamil" Tanya Hiroto santai.

"Uhuk!" Dan ketiga orang itu pun tersedak bersamaan.

"Kenapa?!" Hiroto heran.

"Hiroto bisakah kau tidak bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang aneh?" Ujar Tora.

"Tapi itu..."

"Diam, dan makanlah" Mata Tora menjelit seakan ingin keluar.

"Baiklah" Hiroto menurut dan masih heran. "Shou-chan terlihat semakin aneh, perutnya yang besar itu seperti perut wanita hamil dan nafas itu selalu terlihat terengah-engah. Sebenernya itu apa? T-tapi tidak mungkin" Batin Hiroto sambil menatap Shou heran. Mata Shou dan Hiroto pun saling berpandang membuat suatu euforia yang aneh dalam makan siang tersebut.  
>.<p>

.

.

To Be Continued


End file.
